


How I Learned to Stop Caring and Help Usher in a Grimm Apocalypse

by Ordon117



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Organized Crime, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordon117/pseuds/Ordon117
Summary: Behind every person there's a story; Roman Torchwick; once heir apparent to a major Atlesian company. Now; a self-described fashionable criminal mastermind; here is his story told in his own words.--This story is largely a backstory for Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan; it will also be my own take on how the transition of power occurred from Mantle to Atlas.





	1. Humble Beginnings

Journal Entry 242:

It occurs to me that I appear to have an abundance of free time on my hands now that I am in a cell in Atlas custody. It's kind of a refreshing reminder of how far I've come in a strange turn of events. When I started out as a mook in Atlas, I barely would have rated a personal guard to my cell; now apparently an entire Atlesian airfleet is needed to ensure I don't escape, flattering.

It also occurs to me that should all go according to plan that I will retire to some luxurious fortress and live out my days in paradise. It would behoove me to ensure that I have some groundworks for an autobiography; after all, if I'm going to write a best selling novel on my life, I need to remember all of the facts so that I can exaggerate them better.

I suppose I should start from the beginning… this is the part where I know most people would gloss over their idyllic childhood and get to the meat of the story. Most people seem to describe their childhood as though it were out of a fairy tale.

I became a sociopathic; albeit devilishly stylish and handsome crime boss. Most of my early childhood was spent as a slave in an illegal Dust mining operation. I'll skip over most of the unsavory trauma; and I barely remember my parents, other than they got on the bad side of a very powerful Atlesian crime lord and my mother particularly liked to pinch my cheeks.

I, Rowan Laisren, shall instead skip to the good parts; as they were…

\---

"Alright you miserable urchins!" roared the big surly man in charge of the section, "grub's hot, so get tucked in… you know the drill! You got ten, and if you aren't back to work by then; I'm taking it out on your hide!"

I groaned in relief and pressed the release on the harness to the exosuit I was piloting; I'd heard somewhere that the average exosuit pilot takes about thirty seconds to exit their suit. It's amazing what a motivator hunger can be, because I had gotten it down to about ten; the trick was to get out while the drill had just started to whine down. If you timed it right then you could override the safety mechanism and get that much coveted head start to getting into the food line.

"Alright, c'mon, one at time there, keep it tidy or you'll get none!" he rapped at a few of the children who were out of line with the wooden cane he carried at his side. Out of habit I kept my arms and legs tucked in; old Eight liked to go for elbows and knees, and it didn't take long to learn that it was a competition between you and the children in front and behind you for who could tuck in their limbs the closest to their body.

A few precious minutes later I was at the front of the line; I groaned inwardly as I saw that it was Club who was serving the food today. When he saw me he gave me a toothless grin, "'Ey there Rowan, how's my favorite little scamp today?" he made a show of looking disgusted at the gray slop in the bowl that he had been about to give me. He took the spoon and took a taste, and recoiled a little, "Ugghh… you don't want any of this do you scamp? It's truly disgusting it is." he looked me dead in the eye, and then began slowly pouring the bowl's precious contents onto the ground.

I stood there, trying to keep my face calm as despair, anger, and hunger raged in equal amounts inside me. Finally, he handed the much diminished meal to me, a cruel light flared in his eyes, "there you go scamp; now you don't have to force yourself to eat as much." I took the bowl and sadly looked at the slops at the bottom, Club's face turned ugly, "'Ey, scamp, I did you a favor… what do you say when someone does you a favor?"

"Thank you Club…" I forced past my lips, and bowed my head to the swarthy man.

He leered at me, "See, that's why you're my favorite scamp, always so polite… off with you then, you're holding up the line."

I darted off to the side and desperately began to shovel the meager meal into my mouth; soon the bowl was completely empty, my hunger only slightly abated. I scuffed my arm across my face to wipe away the tears of anger that burned there, and my fists clenched. The warning whistle for the end of lunch blew and I joined the rush to turn in my bowl and spoon and pelted back to my exosuit.

I clambered into the harness and strapped in, kicking the drill release as I did so. Within seconds, the drill was spinning lazily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Club pushing the grub cart away, and a madness swept over me. My drill began spinning faster and faster, and I took a single step toward him, then I saw a glint of light out of the corner of my eye. My gaze shot up and I saw a tall man gazing down at me from the catwalk; my heart sank as I recognized Spade.

Spade was a living, walking nightmare for the slaves… he wasn't cruel like Club or Eight… but he was the enforcer of the Wildcard Gang that operated these mines. I had seen him take down a mob of slaves armed with mining tools with nothing more than his bare hands. One moment there had been an avalanche of slaves running at him and we had all watched with a glimmer of hope. The next, they were all writhing on the ground, screaming from shattered bones and open wounds that spouted blood. Spade stood untouched in front of them; our hearts had sunk as we watched him casually walk up to each and every survivor and put a single round from his gun right between their eyes; his gaze locking on to each and every one of us as a message. Don't ever try to escape; their word was law.

I took a step back and turned to walk back down the tunnel, sighing as the hunger bit at my core. It was going to be a long day.

\---

I sighed in relief as I settled down in my favorite sleeping spot; it was an alcove right above the repair shop, which meant that the cooling vents below kept the stone nice and cool at all times. Also, I had always found the rhythmic pounding of the hydraulic hammers to be relaxing; sending me drifting off to sleep.

Tonight though, sleep would not come so easily, and I tossed and turned; my stomach rumbling slightly. I sat up and reached under a stone and pulled out my prized possession, a small tattered book, the last remnants of my old life. I had just opened it and begun reading when there was a commotion over where most of the kids slept; I watched with detached interest from my secluded corner.

Douglas stepped out into my line of sight, shoving at a smaller figure. "C'mon Dihex… show us what you got." I frowned at the unfamiliar term; Douglas was one of the alphas among the children. A good for nothing blowhard that I personally tried to avoid; now it appeared it was shoving around someone who I didn't recognize; which probably meant they were new.

The smaller child crashed to the ground roughly, and the kids closest scampered to their feet and backed away with a murmur; forming a rough half circle. I grunted, losing interest, and was about to turn away when I caught a glimpse of her face and I stared.

She looked like no one I had ever seen before, her hair was half pink and half brown, with streaks of white flowing down the pink side. However, what caught my attention was her eyes; one was brown and the other a pale pink… and she was on the verge of tears, her eyes hurt and full of despair.

I gritted my teeth and snapped my eyes shut; trying to turn away; but that face flashed before my eyes… hurt and confused. I stood up, telling myself that I was an idiot, and walked into the light.

Douglas was the first to notice, "Oh look… if it isn't Rowan…" he turned to me, a smug grin on his face. "I was just showing this squirt how things work around here." he gestured to the girl on the ground. "Besides, Dihexes are bad luck; maybe we should just toss her off into the Pit and be done with it." he nodded his head to the side.

The Pit was a large cliff that was adjacent to the sleeping area; usually it was used for trash and refuse; but occasionally a kid would throw themselves off of it too… it was called, taking the Leap. Some whispered that there was a lake at the bottom and that the kids who had either fallen or jumped off were still alive down there; free from the supervisors. Yeah right, I always thought, maybe there are gumdrops and teddy bears down there too.

I looked him dead the eyes, "Alright c'mon Douglas, leave her alone."

The boy sneered at me, "What, you gonna take me on over a squirt?"

I sighed, "No, I'm going to take you on because you are reprehensible reprobate and have a singularly miniscule intellect." I stood casually with my arms folded as his brain worked overtime. Finally, he gave up and with a roar, ran at me with his hands outstretched.

Okay, so I lied before… I also remember that my father was a powerful martial artist and insisted that his young son learn some of the arts as well. I swayed to the side, grabbed one of his outstretched hands, and pulled, in the same movement, I kicked his legs out from under him. He went crashing to the ground, and before he could get up, I grabbed him by the hair and hauled, dragging him behind me before thrusting his face over the edge of the Pit.

"Say 'uncle'," I said, holding his face over the void.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he screeched.

"Are we going to talk about throwing people into the Pit?" I asked sweetly.

"No! I swear I won't!"

"Okay that's good, now are we going to apologize to the nice girl?"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Just let go of me!" he sobbed.

I yanked him back and kicked him away, and he lay there, crying in the dirt. The rest of the children watched in complete silence. I ignored them, and walked up to the strange girl, who was staring at me with wide eyes, and offered her my hand.

She took hold of it, and I helped her up. I didn't know it yet, but that night I had made life long friend; that girl's name, was Neopolitan

\---

My life in the mines changed quite radically after meeting Neopolitan; mostly for the better. However, I had attempted to stay isolated from the other children for a reason; now, by beating up one of the alphas of the group; I had essentially jumped into the shark tank.

It didn't take long for the other dogs to come sniffing, and I was forced to send each and every one of them with their tails between their legs. It happened the same way every time; after all, if geniuses think alike, then the same can be said for neanderthals. They would bully Neo, knowing it was the way to get a rise out of me; and I would step in a let them know what it meant to get said rise out of me.

These attempts slowed and eventually ceased; which I was perfectly fine with, as it left me more time to talk with Neopolitan. I learned her name after the incident with Douglas; though she said I could just call her Neo; she didn't know her last name, she had been abandoned at an orphanage when she was just a baby. When I had looked shocked, she had given a resigned shrug and uttered that word, Dihex.

I learned from the whispers that I overheard from the other children and even some of the adults when they thought no one was listening. That those that were born with eyes of different colors were viewed as bad luck, and were thought to bring curses down on those that displeased them. Which explained why my mother had abstained from teaching me about them in my education; she had been a woman of logic; scoffing at superstitions as trappings of an unreasoning intellect. The end result was that adults were wary around her; and often passed her over when they were in the mood for their petty cruelties.

As for the positives… well… I have to be honest; it changes your whole life when you have someone you're responsible for… that you have to look out for. Hunger still bit at me, the aches in my muscles still pained me, and the casual cruelties of the supervisors still bit into my mind. However, they had lost the ability to hurt my soul; pardon the poetic phrasing. It all simply didn't carry as much weight as it did anymore.

Then one night I collapsed from a particularly difficult day and retrieved my book, settling down to read. I heard a small gasp and looked up, Neo was staring at me, her mismatched eyes wide. "You…" she pointed at the book, "you can… read?" I had nodded. She had sat back, biting her lip, finally she looked up at me, "Can you…" she swallowed nervously, "teach me?"

So it was from that night on I would teach Neo from what I remembered from my mother's schooling. The alcove was our classroom, a worn stick was our chalk, and the dirt at our feet was the chalkboard. It wasn't ideal, but Neo was seemed to enjoy our lessons, her tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly as she copied my crude letters. She was a natural at penmanship; my mother had always despaired of me; tossing my work at my feet, "'Just how do you expect people to read this… scrawl?'" she would cry; "'another fifty times… neatly this time.'"

Despite everything, despite the hunger and the general the indignity of being a slave… those nights with Neo are some of the fondest memories in my entire life.  
\---  
Several weeks after Neo arrived, there was a definite shift in the atmosphere of the mines. The adults became tense; whispering to each other in hushed tones; and angrily snapping at the slightest infraction.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of it for a while… then I overheard Club talking with the supervisor of our section.

"So… whatcha reckon? We on the safe side of it?" the supervisor asked nervously, his beady eyes darting back and forth.

Club snorted and leaned forward, "Look here, I've been in more scrapes than I can count… the Wolf Pack? The Hell Riders? You heard of any of 'em?"

The supervisor scratched his stubbly chin, "Err… not really to be honest."

Club nodded, a conspiratorial grin on his face; "Exactly… that's because they all decided to bet against the Wild Cards and Ace… not to mention King. This Red Snow gang? They'll be beat down and they'll either die or fall in line; just like the rest… now get back to it."

I quickly ducked my head down and got back to work. Ace was the leader of the Wild Cards gang; the group of thugs that ran the mine. I had caught glimpses of the man as he inspected the mines. I had never seen King, from what I had gathered from my time there; King was a high ranking crime boss in the city. He technically owned the mine, but kept his hands clean of the operation itself, and so he contracted the Wild Cards gang to kidnap children to work the mines; as well as run the day to day operations.

It sounded like someone was encroaching on King's turf; and despite Club reassuring the supervisor; an undercurrent of fear was still spreading throughout the mine. I told Neo about what I had overheard that night; she looked up at me, "What will happen to us if this other gang takes over?" she asked.

I frowned then shrugged, "If that happens, then I doubt much will change on our end. We'll just have new people in charge; there might be some different rules, but for the most part they'll just want their cut from the mine."

She tucked her knees under her chin and thought about that for a moment, "I hope that happens," she said finally, "then Club won't be around anymore." she leaned in close and whispered, "he smells funny."

I smiled a little at that, but inwardly I sighed, things could be better with different people, but they could also be a lot worse. If this 'Red Snow' gang showed up, then I was depressedly certain it would be the latter.

If you're reading this journal, you should be fully aware that I'm very rarely wrong. It kind of comes with the territory of being a handsome genius. Well buckle up, because in this fatalistic presumption, I was going to be absolutely, emphatically incorrect.

\---

Journal Entry 246:

A list of things that really irritate me…

People who think bowler hats are out of fashion

Meddling kids

Incompetent minions

The guard who keeps humming that catchy jingle under his breath outside my cell. [Note to self: Dire retribution required once free]

Stains on my suit

…

Idealistic people who want to be heroes.

\---  
Journal Entry 247

I guess, that I should go ahead and continue my autobiography. It's certainly been an experience going back and remembering everything. While the official story around the Red Snow gang and its leader has no doubt reached everyone's ears. It feels good to write an apology of sorts for the group. Was its leader, Cola Malaika, guilty of everything of everything that he was accused of? Yes, but it always makes me angry to know that those sheep that he saved think that that's all there was to him. I guess you can say he was my idol, and certainly was more of a father to me than my own ever was. The memories that I have of that time are bittersweet; but they made me what I am today. A handsome criminal mastermind that requires an entire Atlesian fleet to guard him. Everyone has their own metric for success in life; don't knock it.

The day that I meet the man that would change my life started out like any other day…  
\---  
I wiped the sweat off of my brow with my sleeve as I dug deeper around the green Dust vein I had found that morning. Extracting Dust was a touchy business at times, some types being more… reactive; than others. The green variant was fairly safe; and could be safely pulled out as chunks and then packed up to be processed. I was just happy that I hadn't come across a fire vein; those had to be reported basically so that you could be quarantined as you were extracting it.

Then you would be given the oldest, most beat up mining suit in case there were any incidents. You would then carefully take a blade and cut essentially cut squares into the vein; cover it with a special inert foam, then use a special suit arm attachment that would cut behind the squares from the bottom up so that rather than plummeting to the ground, it would land on a tray that was part of the attachment. If you hadn't blown up by then, you would cover the remaining side with more foam and then pass off the result to processing. As I was Club's 'favorite scamp', I would often be forced to take over for such projects. I had done around five such extractions to date, but it never got any easier.

As far as I was aware, it was a record; at least among the living slaves. One time I had been working alongside a new worker who hadn't recognized the stuff and so just tried to drill it out normally. I had barely enough time to get out of the way when scorching flames erupted outward, covering him and setting him ablaze.

The screams had been horrible as he had flailed before falling onto his back; where he rolled back and forth wildly. The supervisor had drenched him in foam to put him out; silencing him; before spraying on the solvent. The foam had sloughed away to reveal a blackened husk that had twitched spastically; mouth still quivering in a silent scream. The man had shook his head sadly and pulled out his gun; and I had turned back to work; desperately trying to block out the sound of the gunshot that had shortly followed from my mind.

I had just succeeded from wresting the first head-sized green chunk from the cave wall when I heard a strange popping noise. I frowned and turned toward the noise; the other children had heard it to; and risking the supervisor's anger, they too turned, a nervous whisper running up and down the line.

I saw the supervisor turn and he yelled something at a figure I couldn't see when he abruptly fell over. I waited for him to stand back up; but he simply twitched a few times, then went still. My heart leapt into my throat, and my legs moved almost without my consent; bringing me over to his fallen form.

The man was dead, his eyes vacant and staring up at the ceiling; a red stain was spreading from a hole in his chest. I clapped my hand to my mouth and I retched, nearly vomiting. I looked up to see several figures in the distance running to a group of barrels, they ducked in and out of cover, and I heard more of the strange popping noises that with a chill I realized was gunfire.

My mind finally woke up from its shocked stupor and I quickly ducked behind the wall, I controlled my breathing, slowly letting out a breath as I considered my options. A wild idea had occurred to me after my talk with Neo; but only now did I dare consider it.

In the case of another gang attacking the mine, there was always another option; in the confusion; it was unlikely that they would have time to care about two escaping slaves. It would mean risking our lives in the attempt, as that could mean that they would simply shoot us; particularly if we were caught; but it was a chance.

It was our only chance.

I made up my mind and began running toward the processing site where Neo worked; the mining suit whirring as I pumped the mechanical legs as fast as they would go. I arrived to find Neo and several other girls huddled in the corner. Neo looked at me, her eyes wide with fear; as I ran over to her.

"C'mon Neo, we're getting out of here." I extended a metal arm down to her, she looked at it then back at me.

"But… Mrs. Heart told us to stay here." she said softly.

I shook my head, "This is our chance, the place is under attack… c'mon, we can get out of here." she continued to look at me with fearful eyes, "Trust me." I pleaded.

Slowly she reached out and grabbed onto the arm; she clambered up it and into the cockpit of the suit. It was a tight fit, but she squeezed next to me and nodded. I looked to the side, an idea forming; my eyes fell upon a canister of the foam. I grabbed one of the crude tables and worked quickly, making slabs out of their tops. I grabbed the foam canister and sprayed it onto the slabs, coating it so that as it hardened it attached to the bars of the open cockpit, forming makeshift shields. The other slaves silently watching me work with sullen eyes. One of them finally spoke, "You know you're going to get killed out there." she said.

I didn't look up from my work, "Sure… we might not make it." I said, dimly aware that Neo was hanging on to my every word. "But I would prefer to die now; and have a chance at living; than die everyday as a slave down here."

The girl muttered something and silently huddled up closer to the other slaves.

When I was satisfied the foam had hardened sufficiently, I turned to my head to Neo, "Ready?" I asked.

She smiled fiercely at me, a fire burned in her mismatched eyes, "Let's go." she said.

With that, we began our run to freedom.  
\---  
It was chaos as we ran along the tunnels; not really knowing the way out, I followed the massive freight lines that transported the Dust back to the surface. Everywhere was evidence of fighting; bodies lay strewn about everywhere, their vacant eyes following me accusingly.

I heard gunfire up ahead and I slowed; carefully creeping around; using the natural formations in the mine as cover. I slowly peeked my head around and saw some of the enforcers for the mines; their guns at their sides. I frowned as I saw some of the older slaves lined up against the rock wall, chained to each other. One of the thugs was talking on a radio, he made several affirmative noises, then turned to the others.

"Aight, orders in from Ace; put'em down." There was a collective groan of fear from the slaves and some of them tried to lunge forward; but were brought short by the metal links that connected them to their stationary companions; causing them to stumble. I didn't fully comprehend what was happening until the thugs raised their weapons and methodically began working down the line with them. Shot after shot rang out along with screams as the guards carried out their orders.

I heard Neo gasp behind me, and I had to steel myself in order to think. I realized that this was the perfect opportunity, while the sound from the firing line would cover up any that I made. I carefully began creeping forward, picking my way through the rocks and boulders.

Suddenly a man with a gun stepped out and ordered us to halt. Throwing caution to the wind I pulled the suit's arms in so that they formed a protective barrier around the cockpit. I gritted my teeth and set the mech into a run; navigating through the small slit between the arms and the makeshift shields I had made. He opened fire, but the bullets pinged uselessly against the metal suit. I swallowed nervously, my mouth dry with fear; Neo threw her head back, laughing wildly; daring anyone to stop us. I heard shouting behind us and the gunfire increased behind us; but we were moving too fast for them to pursue and soon we had lost them. I didn't slow; desperate to escape this nightmare.  
\---  
Slowly a light became visible in the distance; becoming bright enough that I had to squint my eyes. The air began to grow cool and the air became fresh; a sharp contrast to the stale air I had breathed the last few years. My heart leapt into my chest and my eyes fixated on that light… we were so close!

Then our luck ran out.

I barely had time to register that there was a figure in front of us when suddenly the suit was flying through the air, I screamed as it crashed into the wall. It slid down the rock face, various lights were blinking and a constant beep told me that the suit was a goner. Neo groaned beside me as she sat up, and I slowly looked up, fear eating at my heart.

In front of us, calmly striding forward with a large gun in one hand; was Spade.

He stopped, and frowned at the mining suit and its makeshift protection; then his eyes grew cold when he saw us in the wreckage.

"So… we've got us some escapees do we?" he continued walking forward and with unthinkable strength he grabbed the cockpit's frame and pulled. The suit groaned, and then with a shriek of tearing metal; the iron bars and our makeshift shields were pulled away and he tossed it to the side. Leaving us to tumble out of the suit.

He shook his head and pointed the gun at us, "Not a bad try. Sorry kids, but I've got a job to do."

I desperately tried to interpose myself between the girl struggling weakly behind me and the deadly piece glinting steel. Helpless tears trickled down my face, as I stared the cold killer directly in the eyes.

The man in front of me snorted, "Damn shame," he said, then pulled the trigger and a sound like thunder echoed around the cave entrance; a sound which I knew would be followed closely by death.

Obviously it didn't quite work out like that.

There was similar and nearly simultaneous bark of thunder; and after a few seconds I opened my eyes, wondering why I wasn't dead yet.

Spade was frowning down at me, his gun barrel still smoking. He slowly turned and my eyes followed his gaze to see a slender man standing behind him. He too held a smoking gun, and he confidently began striding forward.

Spade stepped away from us, "Well, well… the infamous Bayard; it's a pleasure to meet you. Where are the rest of your Red Snow dogs?"

Bayard smiled and shrugged, "I would say they're just about finished with the rest of your gang; which leaves just you as the final loose end." his voice was prim and proper; like Atlesian nobility. His eyes twinkled in silent mockery as he stopped and raised an eyebrow at Neo and I.

"My… I knew that you were savages… but seriously man… children?" he shook his head and his eyes grew cold. "I was going to make it quick; but I think you deserve a lesson first."

Spade laughed, "I can dance circles around you old man; I'll leave your broken body with just enough life to watch as I put down these two escapees. Maybe I'll even let you say goodbye to your friends before I end your miserable life."

Bayard lowered his gun, "Then try me; you can take the first shot; but I warn you… it will be your last." he stood calmly; his eyes fixed on Spade. I stared at the man; the confidence radiating from him was total; it was an almost tangible thing that made him terrifying, despite his slender size.

Spade hesitated for just a second, then he raised his gun and pulled the trigger so fast that I could barely follow it; there was a single crack of thunder followed almost immediately by two more. The mine was silent; then Spade's knees crumpled and he fell to the floor; ominously still. The gray-haired man stood there silently, his arm outstretched; his gun smoking in his hand. He walked up to the enforcer's corpse and kicked it; grunting at the lack of response. He holstered his gun and walked up to us; his palms out in a gesture of peace.

"C'mon out children… you're safe now." he said.

Carefully I stood up and helped Neo to her feet as well. We both stood there, staring at the man. A silhouetted figure stepped into the cave entrance; Bayard turned and bowed.

"Report." the figure said, his deep voice echoing throughout the mine.

Bayard straightened and pointed at the dead body at his feet, "Just cleaning up; this one's Spade."

The figure grunted, "Good work Bayard, that will severely hobble the Wild Cards for some time yet." I saw the figure's head shift to us, "Who are these two?" he asked.

Bayard jerked his head back at us, "Two kids that this piece of scum was about to kill. I think that they're workers here."

"Hmm… so the reports on the child trafficking were true…" the figure murmured; "What are your names?" he asked us politely.

I licked my lips nervously, "My name is Rowan… Rowan Laisren; this is Neopolitan; she's my friend." I pointed back at Neo; who did a rough curtsey, her eyes wide.

"Lasiren? Did you say your name was Laisren? What was your mother's name?" he asked.

"Ciara Laisren." I replied nervously.

The figure stepped forward into the light.

To describe the leader of the Red Snow in full is an exercise in futility. He was a large man, easily towering over everyone in the room; yet his very presence made him seem as large as a mountain; such that it felt like he filled the room by himself. I pride myself on being fashionable, but there's always someone who wears it better; he wore a black bowler hat; with a deep blue suit that complimented his dark skin. In his hand he carried an elegant metallic cane; and on his belt was a large revolver that was as large as my head. His every movement was powerful and graceful; like a lion's; his brown eyes could be warm as a fire in winter; or as cold as the deadliest blizzard; with the weight of an avalanche behind their gaze.

Smiling at me with white teeth; he walked up to me and offered me a giant hand; I took it; surprised at the gentleness of his grip.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rowan, my name is Cola Malaika; I think we have much to talk about."


	2. An Ally of Inheritance

Journal Entry 251

List of things to do once I’m free:

•Give Neo a hug

•Give victorious speech; extra points for looking absolutely amazing while doing it (Shouldn’t be too hard, it’s me after all)

 •Vent my considerable displeasure upon Gilford… ( See Entry 246)

 •Use the airship to blow everything to kingdom come

 •Enjoy a well deserved latte and maybe killing some meddlesome brats

 •Profit?

* * *

Journal 252

It might appear odd to some for a villainous mastermind to destroy society as we know it. After all, it’s kind of pointless to accumulate a staggering amount of wealth and have no way to spend it. However; my mentor always told me to repay my debts to friends two-fold and those to my enemies a hundred-fold. I have a list of debts that only a Grimm invasion and a rampage in an Atlesian warship can pay. How did the world accrue these debts from me do you ask?

 Well; let’s get back to the story...

* * *

 

Leaving the mines behind; Cola ushered us along a small stone path that twisted and turned around the mountain. The bright sunlight was nearly blinding to me after so long underground; so much so that Bayard walked beside me to ensure I did not stumble over the edge.

 Eventually we rounded the bend and I could vaguely see a large object in the distance; scratch that… massive object. My mouth dropped open as I recognized it was an airship. There were figures scurrying around it; preparing it for launch. Cola waved a hand grandly at the sight; “Here it is, the AAT North Star, my own personal airship. He beckoned for us to follow him; Neo and I stumbled after him; heedless of our footing as we simply stared at the ship.

 A tall man with a large, bushy mustache walked up to Cola; his bald head gleaming in the sun as he bowed slightly. Cola nodded sharply at the man; who spoke, “Everything’s ready to go sir; we can depart whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Very good Rufus.” Cola replied; “Can you get me Kyoko please?”

 Rufus looked over his shoulder, “Kyoko!” the bald man yelled, “the boss wants you!”

 

A few moments later a woman with dark hair came running over to us; she bowed to Cola.

“What is it sir?” she asked.

 

He beckoned to us, “This is Rowan and Neo; you will see that they are bathed and given fresh clothes. After that; you are to bring them to the lounge so that I may speak with them. Prepare quarters for them in the guest suites.”

 

 Kyoko looked at us, then bowed.

 

Cola turned to us, “You are to follow Kyoko; do as she tells you.” he told us.

 

The ring of authority was so strong in his voice; and so ingrained was I to instant obedience; that I practically snapped to attention and looked to Kyoko intently.

 

She frowned at me, but waved for us to follow her to the ramp that led into the airship. When we arrived on board; Neo and I both took a moment to simply stare in awe.

The walls and ceiling were made out of fine wood; with fine rugs covering the floor. A crystal chandelier dominated the entryway; casting tiny motes of light about the room.

 

Kyoko smiled as she watched our reaction before calling out to us, “You’ll get plenty of time to gawk later; let’s get you guys all spruced up for the boss.”

 

We followed her through a maze of hallways; eventually arriving a set of door; she opened two of them and gestured to them; “Each of you take a room; there will be a bath with a curtain; go ahead and bathe yourself and I’ll leave some fresh clothes for you to change into once you’re done.”

 

I nervously stepped inside and she gently closed the door behind me; there was a depression with a steel faucet and a curtain that could be drawn across it; just as she said there would be. I stripped out of the clothes that I had worn the past few years and got into the bath; I turned the faucet on and groaned in bliss as warm water cascaded into the bath.

 

There are no words to describe sloughing off years of dirt and grime… it felt almost as if I was cleaning off the indignity of my slavehood with that bath. When I finally emerged my old clothes were gone; in their place was a set of simple white clothes. I put them on and was surprised to find that they were only a little loose; I tucked them to tighten the fit and walked back out into the hall to find Kyoko and Neo already there; the woman was using a brush to straighten Neo’s hair.

 

I let out an involuntary gasp at the change in Neo’s appearance. In the mines; she had looked more like a mouse than a human; but I could see that, like myself, bathing had affected more than simply a physical change. She was sitting up straighter; no longer curling up into a ball as though afraid that she might be attacked; her eyes were bright as she chattered with Kyoko. Who smiled kindly; saying little; but rather just listening.

 

Kyoko looked up to see me and she said something to Neo; who stepped to the side. The woman beckoned to me, “C’mon, you’re next.”

 

“Pardon?” I asked, frowning.

 

“You’ve got to get your hair brushed, you look a fright.”

 

I stiffened as Neo giggled slightly; I stepped up to the woman and turned around to give her better access. I flinched as the brush went through tangles that were years old; she was silent as she did this; but it was a kind silence; and with every stroke I was reminded of my mother. How she used to fuss over my appearance at every opportunity; and brush my hair incessantly; “I will not have my son going about like a vagabond.” she used to say.

 

Finally Kyoko put up the brush; “Alright; children, follow me.” she walked us once more through the maze of hallways that was the airship; and we came to a door at the end of a hall. Written above on a golden plaque was, ‘Lounge’. She opened the door and ushered us inside.

 

Cola was sitting at a table; reading several papers; he glanced up and put them down as we entered.

“Very good; Kyoko, you may leave us.” the woman bowed and walked out of the room; closing the door gently behind her.

 

Cola leaned back and waved at the long couch across the table from him, “Please… take a seat.”

 

I straightened my back and took a seat; Neo followed closely behind me; and we simply sat and stared at the man who had saved us. Cola pulled out a scroll and tapped some buttons before nodding sharply; he pushed the screen across to us.

 

I frowned as I examined it; and my breath caught in my throat as I saw my mother’s picture and mine, underneath it were the words, ‘Confirmed Match’. I looked up, not understanding.

 

“I ask that you forgive me; but I had to be sure of your identity. So I had Kyoko take a blood sample on you and run it to see if it matched your mother’s.” he gestured at the screen; “As you can see; it was a match, so now I may proceed as planned.” My eyes widened a little in surprise. The woman must have done it in the midst of yanking some of the more stubborn knots that had been in my hair; because I hadn’t noticed anything.

 

He folded his hands; and stared levelly at me, “To summarize; you are the rightful heir to Laisren Aerial Manufactory. In your absence the board of directors assumed full control after your mother’s death.” he inclined his head slightly to me, “As you can imagine, they are unlikely to give that up; and should you approach them in your current state. They will probably appoint a regent and shove you off to the side; they may even take more… drastic… measures to ensure their control.”

 

I swallowed nervously, “In my current state?”

 

He gestured at me, “Your education incomplete, lack of combat skills, and lack of allies. It is thus my intention to complete your education; and… should you desire it… act as an ally in the days to come.” he clapped his hands and rubbed his palms vigorously. “However, that can wait until we arrive in Atlas; until then, we have time to kill.”

 

He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a deck of cards; “Have you ever played Go Fish?” he asked.

 

So for a few hours, Neo and I played Go Fish with a man who had enough power to smash a slave mining operation in a single day and who had the means to afford an airship for his own personal use. Little did I know at the time; that was nothing compared to the power and wealth that he actually wielded. We took a break when a servant emerged with three platters of food; Neo and I tore into the them with reckless abandon. It was almost as if we were trying to make up for the hunger we had felt during the time in the mines. When we had finished we had both stared sullenly at the empty plate. Cola had chuckled and response, turning to the servant; who nodded sharply and walked briskly out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with two more full plates; which he laid in front of each of us.

 

“You might want to slow down a little,” Cola murmured as our eyes widened, “You’ll get sick if you keep that up.” We obeyed a tad sheepishly, taking our time to savor a full meal after the scraps we had been given during our time in servitude.

 

Halfway through this second course; Neo’s head began drooping; she recovered a few times, but finally she fell asleep beside me. Cola smiled, and he gently pulled the plate out from in front of her and took off his suit; which he bundled up and put beneath her head as a pillow. She murmured slightly at the disturbance but soon fell back to sleep. He pulled out the deck of cards once more and began shuffling them.

 

“Well, it looks like it’s just you and me Rowan.” his eyes glittered, “So let’s change the game, shall we? This one’s a particular favorite of mine.” he confessed as he cut the deck.

 

“This game is called Liar’s Net…” he said as he began dealing our hands. “It is very similar to Go Fish… except for one thing.” he waved his hands expansively, “You can lie. It’s very simple, when your opponent asks for a card, you can lie and claim that you don’t have it. Your opponent may then choose to either believe you; or call you on it. If they call it correctly; then they receive the card and that pile is worth two points instead of one.”

 

I frowned, “So why wouldn’t you just keep calling their bluff?” I asked.

His eyes twinkled, “Because, if you call it, and you’re wrong; then they receive your card; and that is worth a point.”

 

I considered the rules, then grinned, “All right, you’re on.” I picked up my hand, “Do you have any eights?” I asked.

 

He quickly looked at his hand, plucked out a card; and then handed it to me. I placed the two cards in front of me and drew a card.

 

“Do you have any kings?” Cola asked me.

 

I looked over my cards and saw that I did have the card, but remembering the new rules, I shook my head.

 

Cola leaned across the table and smiled at me, “I think you just might be lying to me young Rowan.” he said.

 

I looked up and reluctantly handed him the card.

 

The rest of the game went depressingly similar to that exchange; I never got a lie past him; and I never caught him in a lie; even when I tried just calling him on it randomly.

 

At the end of the game; I was soundly beaten, and Cola began packing up the deck, “Ah well, a good try Rowan. You will get better with practice.”

 

“Let’s play again!” I protested.

 

Cola lifted a finger to his lips and looked meaningfully at Neo; who was sleeping soundly.

 

“I believe that you should go ahead and get some sleep.” he whispered, “You’ve had quite the day.”

 

I yawned, and suddenly the weight of my exhaustion hit me; and I could barely keep my eyes open. I only vaguely felt it as Cola pick Neo and myself up and carry us to a bedroom; where he laid us both down in our own respective beds.

 

“Sweet dreams young Rowan.” Cola said softly as he laid me down.

 

I slowly yawned in response and soon I had drifted off to an exhausted slumber.

 

* * *

 

Journal Entry 255

 

I have to say I was initially skeptical to the idea of keeping a journal. Neo walked up to me after the robbery gone wrong in Vale. I was in the middle of… running through the operational errors that had been committed on the mission with Perry. I was being quite thorough; after all, the biggest crime boss in Vale being stopped by a single student Huntress is… undignified. She walked up to me and put the journal in my hands and a pen; at the front of the page she wrote a message; stating that I would find it therapeutic; I begrudgingly agreed to try it.

 

Has it been working?

 

Well, at the very least it’s stopped me from trying to break out and kill Gilford.

 

That tangent aside; I suppose I should continue…

* * *

 

 

My eyes snapped open and I quickly looked around the room; quickly padding over to Neo; I shook her awake.

 

She yawned widely and looked at me through bleary eyes, “Wha- what is it?”

 

“Get up, we need to get moving.” I quickly looked around the room; spotting a dresser; i walked over and began rifling through it.

 

Neo stared at me, “What are you doing?” she asked.

 

I didn’t answer, but began pocketing some of the more valuable looking pieces of jewelry that I could find.

 

“Rowan?” she asked, her voice quavering.

 

I turned to her, and my heart tore to see her face full of fear and uncertainty. I walked up to her and sat beside her on the bed. A part of me reviled myself for destroying the peace that she had known for less than a day after the horror of the mines. However, I had decided late last night that I could forgive myself for that; because if my suspicions were correct and I did nothing; I knew I would never forgive myself.

 

“Neo,” I said softly; “Doesn’t any of this strike you as odd?” she looked at me, eyes wide with confusion. I sighed and considered my next words, “Just because this guy knows who I am; doesn’t mean that we’re safe.”

 

“But he said…” she began, I waved my hand sharply.

 

“He claimed that he was going to ‘be my ally’ but in that very same conversation, he went over every single reason why he shouldn’t. For all we know, he could be speaking with the board members back in Atlas and negotiating with them for my corpse.”

 

Neo’s eyes began to fill with tears, I looked away, “After all, why would he risk going up against them; it doesn’t make sense; it’s high risk, and there’s no guarantee that it’ll pay off in the long run.” I turned to her, and watched as the very last vestiges of comfort left her and her tears began streaming down her face and she sniffed loudly. I patted her on the back, feeling completely helpless as she cried silently.

 

“I’m sorry Neo, but we have to go, now while they still think we’re asleep. We take what we can and slip into the air vents; then when we land in Atlas we can make a break for it. I showed her the jewelry that I had taken; “We can sell these once we get there; we’ll be okay Neo, but you have to be strong… okay?”

 

She sniffed and nodded fiercely, blowing her nose on the covers she looked at me, and I saw a fire kindle in her eyes; “Let’s go.” she whispered hoarsely.

 

A short time later, I peeked my head carefully out the door; looking up and down the hallway. My mother’s lectures running through my mind; “A business owner must know his business just as much or better than those below him.” my mother had stated, as she forced me to read over blueprint after blueprint; “Or else he will have no defense against his workers or his competitors.”

 

Fortunately, Cola unlikely knew just how much information he had given me when he had told me the name of the ship. Laisren airships had naming schemes that indicated their model, that it was named the North Star, meant it would be an Astrologer. If we were in the guest suites, then the maintenance entrance would be just a few doors down from the lounge where Cola had spoken with us. The vents would be circulating warm air from the engines that would help keep the lounge comfortable despite the colder temperatures at higher altitudes.

 

I beckoned Neo to follow me and we silently made our way there; ears straining for any sound of people moving around. Fortunately; we didn’t run across anyone, which made sense, considering the airship wasn’t exactly being used as a luxury liner at the moment. The Astrologer models could easily hold a hundred passengers plus crew. As far as I was aware, Cola and us were the only passengers.

 

Finally we came to a wooden door; ‘No Passengers beyond this point’ was carved in red letters on its front. I turned the knob and was relieved to find it unlocked. I peeked in to find a computer panel with lights flickering and blinking in a myriad of colors; and a maintenance shaft entrance right next to it.

 

I knelt down and carefully removed the cover, “C’mon Neo, you go first, take a right and keep going until you come to a large space.” I followed behind her and carefully replaced the cover; making sure to click in the tamper buttons in the upper corner that would have told them where we had entered the vents.

 

Satisfied that our tracks were at least decently covered, I followed Neo down the vents. We made slow progress, as we had to make as little noise as possible; difficult to do when you’re in a echoing metallic tunnel. Eventually we came to a square space that we could both squeeze into side-by-side; making sure to keep our limbs out of sight of the main vent.

 

“What is this place?” Neo whispered.

 

“It’s a drone stop,” I gestured at strange metallic box in front of us, “the vents are too small for most people to get around in comfortably; so most of the work is done by automated drones. That box is a stop station for them where they can repair tools, recharge, and restock on supplies.” I shifted around, trying to get more comfortable, “Go ahead and get some sleep, when the ship lands we’ll have to move fast.” I felt Neo put her head on my shoulder and my face grew hot. Soon she was breathing softly, fast asleep. I sighed a little as I tried to awkwardly shift myself so that my face wasn’t so close to hers; and I leaned back against the wall behind me; I closed my eyes and my exhaustion hit me like a truck; and everything went black.

* * *

 

 

I woke up to hear a flurry of activity and I listened carefully.

 

“We’re docking soon, go ahead and inform the boss.” a gruff voice said.

 

“You know Bayard probably quoted the exact second we would arrive to him before we started out right?” the other replied.

 

The first voice snorted, “Yeah, but you know he’ll want to know anyway.”

 

“Fair enough, you see how he reacted when Kyoko told him those kids were missing?”

 

I shot up and Neo mumbled sleepily from my shoulder, I ignored her, listening intently.

 

“Yeah, just kind of shrugged and waved her away, didn’t even order a search. Though Kyoko’s just about torn the place apart looking for ‘em”

 

“Kind of weird considering he told everyone that their existence is top secret.”

 

The other sighed, “Classic boss, knows something we don’t; now go tell him we’ll be docking soon; same port as usual.”

 

I heard the other man walk away and a door closed. I turned to Neo. “Hey, wake up, we’re landing soon.” Neo raised her head and rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn.

 

“We’re going to crawl ahead, there will be a vent exit in a private study room; from there; there’s a maintenance crawlspace; once we get there, we can escape through the scaffolding. Ready?”

 

Neo nodded and we began crawling through the vents once more; I was running the memories of that blueprint over and over in my head. I took a wrong turn once or twice, and nearly ran right into a drone as it zoomed along the corridor; twisting aside at the last second.

 

Finally we arrived at the vent exit and I looked through the grating; the room was fairly spacious, but nearly barren. The only furniture I could see was the back of an enormous wooden chair that looked out a large window that looked out to reveal huge docking towers that stretched high into the sky. Airships could be seen floating gracefully around the spires; and for a second I was mesmerized by the sight. Then I shook myself and examined the room; it looked empty, so I started to remove the cover.

 

I stood up slowly and stretched, relieved to be out of the cramped spaces of the vent. Neo followed my example and let out a small sigh of relief.

 

Suddenly my heart leapt into my chest, as a large ebony hand extended into view out from the side of the chair, it waved us forward.

 

“Ah, Rowan, Neo… so good to see that you’re alright; come… join me.” Cola said; his voice echoed throughout the room.

 

I cautiously walked forward to stand beside the chair; and looked at the massive man; who was gracefully reclining in the chair. For all the world looking like a king upon his throne. He nodded to me, though his gaze was fixated on the sight outside.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” he asked, “Atlas is the most beautiful city I have ever seen. Yet at its heart, it’s ugly… so woefully ugly.” he turned his gaze to me. “You, I believe, know full well of what I speak.”

 

I swallowed nervously, saying nothing. He sighed, “Rowan, I think it’s time we be honest with each other.” he rested his chin on a giant fist. “I assume you escaped because you don’t trust me… is that correct?”

 

I nodded before I could stop myself and he grunted in response, “I can’t say that I blame you.” he said calmly, “After all, you’ve lived in that hell hole for years and I only now come and free you from it. I have little to no ulterior reason to help you; and yet every reason to sell you to your enemies; of which you have many. All of which no doubt would pay handsomely to have you removed.” He turned to me and smiled slightly, “And you are suspicious because none of this occurred to you until I wasn’t in the room with you; how am I doing so far?”

 

I said nothing, but stared fiercely at him; he nodded and reached to his side and pulled out a hand gun. I gave a start but rather than pointing it at me, he held it out on his palm for me to take. “Go ahead, take it, pull back on the slide to make sure it’s loaded.” he instructed me.

 

I did so with shaking hands; suddenly more scared now than I was before, I stared at the man, who was still calmly looking out the window.

 

“I give you that weapon, because as far as you’re aware, you have two options, you either surrender; or you subdue me and flee. You’re nowhere near skilled or strong enough to beat me; even working together, so that gun is the only way to incapacitate me. The crew has strict orders to keep your existence to themselves, so they will be the only ones that will be hunting you should you kill me. Now then...”

 

He looked me in the eyes, “How much do you know about Semblances?”

 

My eyes widened, “Semblances are powers that are manifested through the use of Aura, wielded by individuals gifted from birth; varying in scope and power randomly.” I quoted from the book I had read on the subject under my mother’s tutelage.

 

He nodded, “Very good; I possess a Semblance; and I am sorry to say that I used it on you when we first met. I can influence people’s actions and emotions with my voice.” He nodded at the gun, “If you believe that I am attempting to manipulate you in any such way, then feel free to shoot me. Extreme I know, but writing this just seems so much less dramatic.” he smiled slightly, “And I’m afraid that I’ve quite the penchant for the dramatic. Now first of all, I knew your mother; in fact, we were quite close.”

 

“I never saw you at the house.” I protested and I gripped the gun tighter; as if it was a talisman against the giant in the chair.

 

He nodded, “Unfortunately, yes, I never had the pleasure of meeting you. I won’t lie to you Rowan; I am not a good man, I have done very bad things. Because of that; your mother couldn’t openly associate with me. However, I do have a piece of proof that with your permission I would like to read to you.”

 

He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a pair of small spectacles; he dusted them off and put them on; and reached into his suit to pull out a worn, and familiar book.

 

I gasped and he smiled, “Yes, one of my men found it after searching the sleeping areas; ‘The Tale of the Four Knights’…” he looked at me levelly, “One of her favorite stories; no doubt she gave this to you.” he opened it and flipped through it rapidly; to a page that I knew well, and he cleared his throat.

 

“‘Oh poor simple Destiny. Call upon your fair heroes to trudge through the mud and grime. To take upon their shoulders the burden of the ox and climb to hill only to find that the cart was empty of both purpose and value. Let them do thy part; I shall instead do what I do best; lie, cheat, steal, and survive. Thereby by these lesser virtues, I shall establish a fair new world.’”

 

He looked up and snapped the book shut, before offering it to Neo, “Neopolitan, would you please hold that for Rowan? His hands are full at the moment.” she took it and clutched it to her chest. He nodded to her, then turned to me, “That was your mother’s favorite character, Torchwick. A ruffian who was no knight; yet he would end up ruling the kingdom of Vacton; which we know today as Vacuo; and it alone of its neighbors would survive the Grimm invasions that followed. While the good and noble knights eventually brought ruin to the land and were unable to hold them back.”

 

I looked at him numbly; then slowly lowered the gun, “She said something similar to me… during my lessons. She said that less honorable or conventional routes could do infinitely more than just doing it how it had been done before.”

 

He nodded, “The thing is Rowan; I owe your mother my life.” he said simply. “I was stranded up in the mountains; betrayed by my pilot and left to freeze to death.” He nodded to me, “Your mother was the only ally I had that didn’t abandon me, she personally organized the search and rescued me. She told me that when you asked about why she was gone for a week; that she had gone to a mathematics seminar; and she had to stay up all night to create some problem sets to maintain the fiction.”

 

I stared at the man for a moment; mulling over everything he had said. I found it highly unlikely that an enemy of my mother’s would happen to know her one of her favorite passages uttered by her favorite character in one of her favorite stories. Also it was highly unlikely that he would know about one of the excuses my mother gave me when she had mysteriously disappeared for a week; taking one of the fastest airships.

 

“What was the name of the airship that she brought to rescue you?” I asked suddenly.

 

He inclined his head to me, a faint smile on his lips, “As you well know Rowan, that airship has no set name; today I believe its name would be ‘Friday’.”

 

I recoiled in shock; and my arms fell limply by my side as I stared at him. He smiled and stood up out of the chair. He held out a palm and I numbly handed him the gun. He pocketed it and turned to us; “Good; now with all of that out of the way; let’s get you to your new home; shall we?”

 

He pulled out a small communicator and punched the button; Bayard’s voice came over its speaker a few seconds later.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Arrange shade transportation to the Sea Reach house for four; Kyoko is to accompany; you are to tell her that I’ve found Rowan and Neopolitan. Also inform her that she will be on a long term assignment and that she’ll have tomorrow to make arrangements; have her contact Melanie if she has any questions. Get Keara; she’ll be on house detail as well.”

 

There was a pause; “Very well sir; it will be done. I’ll be waiting with the car in six minutes and twenty-seven seconds; at 9:32:34; parking lot C spot 32.”

 

“Excellent, thank you Bayard.” Cola said; and he put the communicator back in his suit. He turned to us; “Come children,” he walked past us and opened the door, “It’s time you met the city of Atlas face to face.”


	3. A Happier Time

Journal Entry 259

* * *

 

    It’s funny how trust works; the Atlesian military still orders their warships from Laisren Aerial Manufactory; despite its less than squeaky clean past. Yet that trust doesn’t extend to allowing Laisren staff on the ship itself; I can tell because there’s a lot of little things wrong with the ship that no self-respecting worker would have allowed.  For example; the capacitor in the left wing is not quite calibrated; I can tell because of the sound the engine makes when the ship is changing elevation.  It’s making the pilot have to make some unecessary adjustments; which I can tell you makes it quite difficult to write sometimes.

    After that conversation on the _North Star_ , I trusted Cola, he probably did use some of his Semblance to make sure that his end would not be met at the hands of a twitchy child.  However, he had presented me with evidence beyond reproach; it also probably helped that I wanted to trust him.  I wanted to be able to rely on someone to keep us safe and fed.  

    The sole person I trust to do that now is devilishly handsome and stylish…  

* * *

 

We followed Cola through a series of tunnels and alleyways; the crowds flowed around the large man as people moved to and from the airship docking bays.  Neo was nervous being around so many people and could feel her trembling slightly as she gripped tightly to my hand while we walked.  We finally arrived at an elevator; where a group of men in mechanic’s overalls were chatting idly as they waited for the elevator car.

One of them saw Cola and his eyes widened, he tapped one of his fellows on the shoulder and nodded at us.  He turned, and the group slowly grew silent as they stared at the three of us.

Cola tipped his hat politely and smiled, “Good day gentlemen,” he said.

The men bowed their heads slightly to him and babbled a variety of greetings in return. The elevator car arrived and the doors opened with a ding.  Cola waved his cane at the empty car, “After you.”

The men got into the elevator like it was the last lifeboat on a sinking ship. They stared at Cola, who smiled politely in return, before the doors closed I heard the men start whispering to one another, the only words I caught were, “Can’t believe… Red Snow.”

I frowned as I looked at the big man beside me, who appeared unfazed by the encounter, but simply pulled out a golden pocket watch and checked the time, before putting it back in his suit. He noticed my gaze and grinned, “Must have mistaken me for someone else.” he said calmly, the next elevator opened and he stepped into the waiting lift.  Neo and I followed, the large man pressed a button and we began our descent.

    A few moments later, the doors opened to reveal a large parking garage.  Cola began walking briskly along the aisles, he stopped abruptly a short distance later; nearly causing me to collide with him.  I looked around him to see an empty parking spot with the number ‘C-32’, painted in yellow letters. The big man once more pulled out the pocket watch and checked it.

    “11, 10, 9…” he began counting down under his breath, his cane idly tapping against the ground at each count.  Suddenly at the count of four, a large white car pulled out from around the corner, parking into the spot in a smooth motion.

   

The door to the driver’s seat opened and Bayard stepped out, he walked up to the passenger seat and opened it, bowing slightly.

    “You’re late Bayard,” Cola remarked, the older man bowed slightly deeper.

“My apologies sir, the handler had a cold.”

    Cola waved to us, “Go on in Rowan, Neopolitan.”

    We walked up and I bent down to enter the car when I saw Kyoko sitting in the far seat. I grimaced and slid across the seat to sit in the middle.  I was shocked when the woman reached out and hugged me tightly, “I was so worried Rowan! I thought that those slavers had raided the ship or something!”

    Neo got into the other seat and her eyes brightened as she saw Kyoko, “Hello Kyoko,” she said, she grinned sheepishly, “Sorry about making you worry like that.”

   

    Kyoko smiled, but whatever she had been about to say died in her throat as Cola entered the front passenger seat.  The woman bowed her head, shamefaced, “Sir, my deepest apologies at my incompetence.”

    Cola turned his head slightly to look at her, “It was I who did not put them under guard; you did nothing wrong Kyoko.  In fact, it is heartening to see that you get along with them; you were informed you were to be given a long term assignment?”

    The woman frowned in confusion, but I could see a trace of fear in her eyes, apparently ‘long-term assignments’ did not necessarily equate to a long life span… or at least a pleasant task. She nodded, “Yes sir, I was.”

    Cola smiled then turned his head forward, “Good; you will be assigned as one of two caretakers for Rowan and Neo. The other is Keara Rysin; your particular assignment will be etiquette.  Hers shall be completion of basic schooling, you shall share the duty of housekeeping; along with two men who run an excellent cleaning and maintenance service who will come on the second Tuesday of every month.  I will give you their contact information for emergencies.”

    Neo let out a little cheer, and I could see relief wash over Kyoko’s face, but she composed herself quickly and smiled at Neo.  For my part, while it was a relief not to be in the mines, I had to confess that I thought back to my lessons with my mother and grimaced a little.

    Cola continued, “The house in question will be the Sea Reach house, 4242 Wavecrest Avenue.” he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a manilla folder, which he passed back to Kyoko.

“That possesses most of the information about the layout and the other arrangements; inside you’ll find the keys and a card that is connected to an account for this purpose.  You will spend the night there tonight, then Keara will arrive tomorrow morning at 8:00 to relieve you.  At that time, you will have until midnight of that day to make all necessary arrangements, Melanie shall assist you with this.  Any questions?”

Kyoko glanced over the folder’s contents, “What is the pass phrase for identification?” she asked.

“The phoenix rises.” Cola replied promptly, “another other questions?”

Kyoko shook her head, “None right now sir.”

    The rest of the car ride was in silence, and I gawked at the construction going on around us.  The last I had seen Atlas, it was just a collection of labs, the developing academy for Hunters and Huntresses, and a couple of factories.  Now, it was a sprawling city that stretched for miles; with buildings ranging from soaring skyscrapers, to simple, squat homes that were gathered into neat, organized blocks.

    Finally we pulled off the main thoroughfare and into a street that had slightly larger homes, these having two stories; although they shared the same simple blocky structure as the other residential buildings.

    Bayard pulled the car into the driveway of one of the homes; he parked the car and got out.  Cola turned his head to us; “Bayard and I will assist in initial security sweep.” he explained as he opened the door and got out of the car.  

    Neo and I followed Kyoko out of the car; and watched as Bayard grabbed a strange metal wand from out of the trunk.  Kyoko pulled a metal key from the folder and used it to open the plain wooden door.  We entered to find a fairly spacious entry hall, moving from there, we waited on some couches in a central living room while Bayard went around the house; waving the wand over the walls and furniture.

   

    Finally, he walked into the room and nodded sharply to Cola, “All clear sir.”

    Cola nodded, “Very well it’s time for us to go then,” he stood up and pulled two scrolls out of his suit.  He handed one to Neo and one to me, “These are for you own personal use; to contact me, simply send a message to the number labeled, ‘Uncle Nicholas’. If it’s an emergency, doesn’t hesitate to call me, I’ll be in Mantle for a few weeks on business; but I’ll have people available.”

    I examined the device; feeling lost, here was a man who had known my mother and yet I couldn’t think of a single question to ask him before he left; as far as I knew, for good.

   

    Cola seemed to sense my anxiety because he knelt down, his face level with mine, “I’m sorry Rowan, but I can’t spend more time here.  How about this, I’ll visit after I’m finished with my business in Mantle; I promise.”

    I looked up at him, and then nodded; he patted me on the shoulder and stood up, then he and Bayard walked out the door and soon I heard the car start up and pull away.

    Kyoko turned to us and clapped her hands together, “Alright, let’s see what we can scare up for dinner.”

* * *

 

    We ended up making sandwiches, using supplies from the lightly stocked refrigerator and pantry.  Kyoko laughed as Neo dug into her fourth sandwich; “You know, you’re a big eater for being so small.”

    Neo looked sheepish as she swallowed, “Miss Kyoko? Mister Cola said something about teaching us.”

    Kyoko nodded, “That’s right Neopolitan, I’ll be homeschooling you and Rowan.”

    Neo fidgeted a little, “He said something about etiquette?”

    Kyoko smiled, “Yes, I’ll be teaching how to make you two a proper lady and gentleman.”

    Neo giggled at that, “Are you a proper lady Miss Kyoko?”

    I saw a strange look flit across the woman’s eyes, but her smile never broke, “You could say that.” she replied.  She stood up quickly and began cleaning up some of the plates; “When you guys are done eating, we’ll go ahead and get you guys ready for bed.  You’ll be meeting Keara tomorrow.”

    “Iff fhe a rady foo?” Neo asked past a mouthful of food.

    Kyoko frowned at her in mock severity, “Neopolitan, a lady does not talk with her mouth full.”

   

    Neo swallowed, “Is she a lady too?” she repeated.

    Kyoko grimaced slightly before turning her attention back to the dishes, “Umm… well, she’s… interesting.  C’mon and help me with the dishes Rowan; I’ll wash and you dry, there are towels in that drawer.”

    She pointed to the side of the sink, and I got up out of the chair.  Kyoko hummed as she worked; Neo listened wide eyed from the table.

I was silent, simply enjoying the sound as I dried the dishes after Kyoko washed them; setting them off to the side to be put away.  I honestly still had difficulty believing after those years of hell in the mines; that I could ever return something that even remotely resembled a normal life.

After we had finished, we scouted out the rest of the rooms; there was an enormous study that had bookcases packed with books of all kinds.  Which I silently swore I would investigate at the soonest opportunity. The living room, the dining room, a large, empty room, that Kyoko explained was a sparring room; then four bedrooms; each with their own bathroom.

“All right,” Kyoko said, “you guys have any preferences, for your rooms?” she turned her gaze to the two of us.  We both shook our heads, “Alright, then why don’t you have this one Neopolitan, and Rowan, you can have this one.” she indicated the two middle bedrooms, “I’ll be in this one over here.” she pointed to the one at the far right.  “If you guys need anything just come and knock, alright?”

Then to my surprise, she bent over and fiercely hugged Neo; who returned it with equal fervor.  Then she turned to me and spread her arms wide; and I walked up and hugged her; a part of me thought it was kind of weird.  However, to my surprise; another part of me fiercely told that part of me to stuff it. 

Kyoko smiled at the two of us; “I probably won’t see you guys in the morning; but I’ll be back the day after.  Then we can start our lessons; goodnight you two!” she waved at us, and went into her room; closing the door gently behind her.

I walked into my new room and simply marveled at that thought, my own room, I had gone from having a little hole in the wall, to a bed and room of my very own in just a couple of days.  I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower, letting the water run over my body; I found a pair of pajamas in the wardrobe in the corner of the room and slipped into them, marveling at the comfort.

I slipped into the bed and sighed as I closed my eyes; and soon sleep was overtaking me.  Just before I fell asleep however, there was a timid knock at the door, I frowned and walked up to it.  I cautiously opened it to see Neo standing there, her eyes wide and imploring.

I sighed and opened the door wide, in the end, I gathered up some of the blankets and a pillow and slept on the ground at the base of the bed.  I made a mental note to request that we share a room tomorrow. I found that, despite my initial elation at having my own room; the idea of sharing a room with Neo didn’t smother my feelings in the slightest; in fact, it felt kind of right.

I smiled slightly as I heard her peaceful breathing from the bed; and I closed my eyes, for the first time in years, looking forward to the dawn.

* * *

 

    I woke up to the smell of tobacco; I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar woman looking down at me.  She grunted, “Nice to see that you’re awake dearie, was just about to rouse you myself.”

    I sat up, and Neo murmured sleepily at the disturbance; the woman frowned fiercely. “You two had better not be up to any mischief, or I’ll tan both your hides.”

    My face grew red and she chuckled, “Aw, I’m teasing you love,” she eyed me severely, “mostly... now both of you get up and dressed.  I’ll be down in the kitchen with some breakfast.”

    She walked out of the room and closed it behind her, I reached over and shook Neo, who sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily.  Soon we were both dressed and we walked to the kitchen to find the woman in an apron, fussing over a pan; a delicious smell wafted through the air.  She saw us and grunted, “Sit yourselves down, it’ll be ready in just a mo’.”

    I eyed her warily, “So I’m assuming you’re Keara?”

    “Was it that obvious?” she asked.

    “What’s the pass phrase?” I asked her.

    She looked at me and grinned, “‘The phoenix rises’, you get three points love; though Maidens know if I had meant you harm I would’ve slit your throats right quick whilst you were lying in that bed. Now sit yourselves down at that table before I make you.”

    We obeyed and took our seats, a few moments later, platefuls of eggs and pile of unidentifiable mush was set before us.  The woman sighed as she sat in the chair and began digging in with gusto.  She looked up to see that, while both of us had finished the eggs, the glob was still untouched.  She grunted, “C’mon, if you don’t eat your yadok, you won’t grow up big and strong.”

    “Just… what is this?” I asked as I poked at it suspiciously, even the stuff in the mines hadn’t looked so vile.

    “I told you love, it’s yadok… give it a try, it’ll put some hair on your chest, ‘cept for you.” she pointed at Neo who had looked horrified at the thought, “it’ll just put some meat on your bones.”

    I shoveled a bit of the yadok onto my spoon and reluctantly put it in my mouth.  Yadok is… interesting… if you’ve ever had it… you know what I mean… the best way to describe it is… meat.  That’s right, just meat, it’s like if you combined literally every single kind of meat you could think of, bacon, porkchop, beef, chicken, sausage, etc.; combine that into one and you have yadok.  It’s a northern dish that as far as I can tell can only be made by only by those robust women of the cold north; and no, I have no clue what is in it or how it’s made; Neo sometimes makes it for me as a treat, but she’s refused to share its secrets.  

    My eyes lit up and I began shoveling it in, and Neo after seeing this, shrugged and gave it a taste.  Her expression lit up and soon all of the unidentifiable mass was gone from our plates.  Keara gave a satisfied grunt; “Alright then, let’s get this mess cleaned up.” She picked up the dishes and set them in the sink; she rolled back her sleeves and raised an eyebrow at me.  I got up and grabbed a dishcloth; she nodded sharply at me in approval and began washing. 

    “I always find that work like this goes better with a tune, Neopolitan, do you know ‘Doiteain Anam Mna’.” she shook her head blankly and the woman frowned. “You don’t? Every woman should know that song.” she began roaring out a tune that, while rough; had a certain fire to it.  She stopped and beckoned Neo to follow along, and soon the two were singing in tandem.

As I listened, I noticed that Neo actually had a very good voice; Keara seemed to notice it too, and stopped occasionally to give her pointers. “No love, push out with your chest! Let it out for all of Remnant to hear! Nobody wants to listen to a mouse squeak! They want to hear a woman roar!”  Neo followed her advice and I actually stopped what I was doing to simply stare at her as she sang along with Keara.  Finally the song ended and Neo smiled sheepishly; “We’ll keep working on it love; but you got a gift there.” she turned back to me and smacked me lightly on the head.  “Who said you could lolligag there, get back to work! You can take a break for now love.” she said to Neo, “we’ll finish up here.”

    A short while later I had put the last dish away in the cupboard. Keara turned to me and nodded, “Right then, get your teeth brushed and get yourself to the sparring room, grab Neopolitan too; we need to get you two started on your training.”

    Soon, Neo and I were standing in front of the woman, she had tied back her white hair back in a ponytail, and was eyeing us critically.

    “Alright you two, if we’re gonna get you two into shape, I’m gonna have to see what you already know.” she beckoned at us, “In the future, we’ll be using readers and the like, but for now, we’ll do without.” she patted herself on the chest, “Now hit me.”

    Neo and I looked at each other, and then back to the woman, who frowned at us fiercely, “Well? C’mon then! I’m not getting any younger! Maidens know I wish that were the case!”

    I hesitantly dropped into a combat stance, Neo looked over and copied me as best as she could.  Keara snorted, “Alright, time out, this won’t do at all.” she walked up to me, and started poking and prodding me. “Put this leg out more, and relax it, you’ll do yourself no good if you tense up.  This fist! Up here! It’ll do you no good by your belly.” She continued this, until finally she nodded in satisfaction, then she turned to Neo, eyeing her stance critically, “You done this before love?”

    Neo shook her head nervously; Keara snorted, “Heh, could’ve fooled me, alright then, now that you two know how to stand, let’s see if you can fight.” she walked back to her originally position, then turned to face us once more. “Alright then, come and get me!”

    I charged forward, and threw out a right hook; Keara easily batted it aside and threw out a kick at my forward leg.  I grimaced as it buckled slightly and flushed with embarrassment as I realized that she had pulled back the kick, and that it had been to demonstrate that I had fallen out of stance again.  Neo circled left and threw out an experimental jab, Keara brushed that aside as well; then jabbed her slightly on the elbow in reply.  A short while later, Neo and I were covered in small aches and bruises, and the older woman stood there, completely unscathed.  Finally, she held up a hand; “Alright that’s enough you two.”

    I sat back on the ground and began massaging my bruises; Neo did the same beside me.  The woman chuckled, “Well, the good news is that you two aren’t completely hopeless; the bad news, is that you got a lot to learn.” she clapped her hands together, “Alright then, let’s get a bit more practice in, then we’ll call it a day.”  She spent the next half hour demonstrating punches and kicks on a bag, then had us copy the moves over and over until she was satisfied.

    “Alright,” she said as Neo connected firmly on the bag with a side kick. “Go ahead and clean up you two.  Then get over to the study, we’ve got some class time ahead of us.”

   

* * *

 

   

Journal Entry 263

    The upcoming entries are some of the most bittersweet memories I’ll be dredging up on this stroll down memory lane.  With the childhood I barely remember; aside from the time I spent as a slave in the mines.  This time of my life definitely stands as the first time I remember being… content. I understand that this term carries certain connotations, so allow me to explain. There are times I’ve been happy; after all, planning heists and performing misdeeds is pleasurable. Having massive wealth and a personal army at your beck and call has its own thrill.

    But behind that has always been the feeling of hunger; for more power, more wealth… for revenge.

    There’s a high in prowling the streets of the world like a tiger; taking what you wish and having a pelt that makes all that gaze upon you green with envy.  However, I admit there is a curse that this all carries. As wise man once told me, ‘The dragon must never sleep… after all, imagine how loud a guy dragon snores; he’ll never get the lady dragons.’ Not exactly poetic, but carries a message all the same. Once you enter the game, you either are always on alert and always at the top of your game; or you die… worse; you lose.

    Thus there’s a kind of happiness that this thrill of power and wealth can never achieve; a kind of peaceful innocence.  That’s what I mean by being content; I didn’t have to worry about being starved or being killed in a Dust explosion.  It’s indescribable the world of difference of going from all of that; to a time-out or being paddled (Yes, paddled, Keara had a wooden spatula she called the ‘Whooping Stick’ that she utilized for this purpose. Laugh all you want, but the woman had arms like tree trunks). [To those whom it may concern, you should know that ‘laugh all you want’ is a figure of speech and if I even _suspect_ you to be mocking me over this, dire retribution will follow.]

    This contentedness, this happiness; of days being spent reading with Neo; in lessons with Kyoko and Keara; of celebrating the holidays, and being part of a family would last a total of six years.

    These six years mark the last time I would ever be content.

* * *

 

Journal Entry 264

    We showered and changed out of our sweaty sparring clothes and made our way to the study to find that Keara was already there sitting at the desk. She looked up from some papers she had been poring over; her emerald eyes peering at us behind a pair of spectacles. She took them off and gave us a wide grin.

    “Ah, there you are; come ‘ere and sit yourselves down.” she pointed to two small desks that were arranged in front of her.  Neo and I sat down and looked at her, not sure what to expect. She chuckled at us, “Sit up straight you two, but there’s no need to look like a Beowolf is coming to eat you.”

    She stood up and placed a stack of papers on each of our desks; along with two pairs of pencils. She sat leaned forward on the desk and looked at us from over her steepled fingers. “Alright, so here’s what we’re doing today, you two are going to take these evaluation tests; don’t be stressed.  We’re just going to find out at what stage you two are at; you may begin when you are ready.” her gaze turned severe, “Now, I don’t think I need to tell you this; but you’ll only be hurting yourselves if you cheat; and I don’t just mean in terms of your education.” She reached down behind the desk and pulled out a tool that I would learn to dread; a simple wooden spatula which she placed on the table.

    “This here’s my ‘Whooping Stick’,” she said, “I’ll be watching you two, and if I see any funny business, I’ll be whooping you with it. Understood?”

    We both nodded mutely, staring at the stick; she huffed a little, “Well, go on then. Get started; once you’re done, give me your paper and you can grab a couple books from the shelf and relax in the living room.” she leaned back and resumed reading the papers in front of her.

    For my part, I exchanged a glance with Neo and then looked down at the packet in front of me.  I opened it, picked up a pencil, and began dutifully answering the questions inside.  At first the questions were simple, a mix of basic vocabulary, science, and math problems.  About midway through however, I began struggling slightly, and when I finally reached the end; I could only give my best guess.

   

    Roughly an hour later, I closed the booklet and stood up, Neo copied my movement and we both laid our packets on Keara’s desk.  She pulled them in front of her and pulling out a red pen she opened my packet.  She looked up to see that we were both standing there mutely, staring at her; she sighed slightly.

    “I assure you loves, this isn’t gonna be a whale of a time.  Go on and wait in the living room; read or put on the holo ‘till I’m done here.” she waved us off and began reading through my answers in silence; her eyes flitting across the page.

    I turned to Neo, who walked up the bookshelf and grabbed a book before walking back to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.  We reached the living room and she turned around and put the book in my hands; I looked at it and smiled slightly when I saw it was the Tale of the Four Knights.

    “Again?” I asked wryly.

    She said nothing, but sat down on the couch and looked at me with bright eyes.  I sat down next to her and flipped to a page that I knew well from the mines.

   I cleared my throat, “The Tale of Jack and the Maiden; or ‘Why the Lights Shine in the Northern Sky’.” Neo huffed slightly as I mentioned the second title and I stuck my tongue out at her.  She never liked the second name of the story; as she always felt it was unromantic.  Secretly I agreed with her, but it always fun to tease her, so I insisted on reading it. I looked down once more at the book and began reading aloud.

“Twas long ago said that there was a boy named Jack; whose songs were so beautiful that the very land itself would weep at their sound.  For it was the truth his songs could only ever inspire sadness; as there was never another heart with who could sing with his in harmony.  One day he sat alone underneath the starry sky; and it was there that he saw the stars in the sky and there, in the midst of his greatest sense of despair; made his greatest song.”

    “For it was said of this song, that it was no song of loneliness or despair; but a song of love to the stars; for it was in that moment that he realized that the stars themselves had always been there.  He sang for seven nights; stopping when the sun hid their twinkling beauty and waking in the twilight to begin once more his ballad.”

    “It was on this seventh night, beneath a moon full; that a star shone brighter than the others.  As Jack sang it grew brighter and brighter,” I held out my hands for emphasis, setting down the book, I knew most of the story by heart after reading it to her so many times anyway.

    “Finally, it grew so bright that he covered his eyes, but his song never wavered.  Finally, the blinding light faded and he opened his eyes to see a maiden whose beauty words can only crudely describe.”

    “Her hair was like a flowing river, bespeckled with motes of light that glittered beneath the pale light of the moon.  Her eyes held a light that was not blinding as the sun’s, but calm and cool; twinkling as they beheld the man before her.  Jack’s song paused as he stared at the beautiful woman before him.  For a time, they sat like this in silence, but then the woman before him began to sing.”

    “To Jack’s shock, it was his song that came sweetly from the maiden’s lips; and after a time, he too joined; adding his voice to the song once more.  Their duet rang across the night sky; bewildering all of those for miles around; who broke out into tears. However, these were tears not of sadness, but of joy and love.”

    “However, the creatures of Grimm heard the song too; and they came in the night.  Teeth gnashing and eyes burning; for while fear and hate to them is sweet; this love was poisonous to their ears and a toxin to their dark souls.”

    “They surrounded the glade where the lovers sang; and while they knew that they were there; the song never once faltered.  The Grimm circled for a time; howling and snarling their rage; for it was incomprehensible to them that these two could feel no fear at their presence.”

    “Finally, the largest and the boldest among them stepped forward and struck the lovers down.   _Snicker! Snack!_ Went his claws. _Rip! Tear!_ Went his jaws.” I mimed out the actions; baring my teeth and curling my fingers as I did so, and Neo gave a small squeal. I smiled, and continued in a sad whisper.

“The two lovers fell silent, falling still upon the ground,” I paused dramatically, then continued, “but despair not, for the tale does not end here dear ones.” Neo’s eyes widened and I grew louder as I continued, “Yet the Grimm cried and yelped as the song did not vanish, but instead grew louder, and yet louder.  Until finally it deafening them and driving them mad with its sound. The Grimm turned on one another in a fury, ripping and clawing each other to pieces. When the clearing once more fell silent, all of the Grimm were gone; fading into the wind.”

“Upon her vile throne in the Realm of Grimm; the dark lady hissed and writhed as she felt her creatures’ torment as if it were her own.  Eating and tearing at her heart; she watched in horror as a green light flowed across the sky; then a blue one joined it; twisting together as they flowed across the night sky.” I twisted and writhed and Neo booed as I hissed and mimed clawing at my eyes, I smiled and continued.

    “Finally, she screamed as from these two lights, a song whispered into her ears; not the same song sung by the lovers before; but a new song; even more pure and full of love than the last. In despair, she pulled her consciousness away; and the Grimm howled and fell away from the forests of the land of Solitas, falling back to their dark places beneath the earth.” Neo cheered and I smiled as I picked up the book. I flipped through the pages until I reached the end of the story.

“And this dear ones, is why not only why the lights of the North shine in the sky, but indeed, why, upon their appearance, we celebrate the Festival of Lights, for beneath their splendor, the Grimm are powerless and we can celebrate life anew.”  I closed the book and Neo clapped excitedly, giving a small cheer.

Then we both gave a start as we heard similar applause from the entryway and we both turned to see Keara standing there,wiping a tear from her eye.

“You tell that story well love, and a good story it is.” she declared as she walked over and sat down in the chair across from us.  She checked her watch and grunted slightly, “Well alright then loves; we got us a bit of time until lunch. So this is what we’ll do,” she rubbed her hands together, “Since we’re just getting to know each other; I’ll let you two ask me any questions you can think of and I’ll answer ‘em.” she sat back and looked between the two of us.

We were silent for a moment, then Neo raised her hand, Keara beamed, “Yes love?”

Neo lowered her hand, “Um… Miss Keara, where are you from exactly? I’ve never heard anyone talk like you before…”

Keara nodded, “I wouldn’t think you would, I’m from a small archipelago off the Southern coast of Anima and Sanus; we don’t tend to travel much.”

“So why did you?” I asked.

She chuckled, “To be honest because I was bored, I wanted to see the world, and so I went to Vale and became a Huntress.” she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it.  She breathed in deeply and exhaled, and to our amazement, the smoke didn’t just emerge in a cloud; but rather began twisting and turning until it formed a Beowolf, which opened its mouth in a silent roar.  She waved a hand and it dissipated; “Ended up that my Semblance wasn’t exactly the most impressive, but I did alright.”

We stared at the woman, “You were a Huntress?” Neo asked, wide-eyed.

Keara grunted, “Yes love, was a Huntress for twenty some odd years; then I retired from that life and became a teacher for twenty-five years.” she noticed that our stares that became more wide-eyed, “What is it?” she asked.

“How old are you?” I half-whispered.

Her expression darkened and she lifted up a finger admonishingly, “Alright, first lesson right now; a gentleman never asks, and a lady never tells.”

I winced slightly as Neo smacked me on the back of the head. Keara chuckled, “You need to flick your wrist into it love; that gives it more sting. Any more questions?”

“How did you meet Mister Cola?” Neo asked.

Keara frowned slightly and leaned back in the chair, and her eyes darkened. “How I met Cola eh?” she sighed, “First of all loves, how much do you know about Cola?”

“That he’s the leader of Red Snow.” I said, watching her closely for a reaction.

She simply grunted. “Aye, that he is.  Now, what do you know about Red Snow?”

“It’s a criminal organization, isn’t it?” I asked; although more uncertainly; somewhat apprehensive of the answer I would get.

The woman nodded, “Aye, although that’s simplifying it a touch.” she sat up, “So it’s a criminal organization, but it’s so much more than that.  It has many branches; many of which are into legitimate businesses, from manufacturers to security firms.  One of the primary branches that Cola deals in are favors.”  she paused for a moment and inhaled deeply from the cigarette before letting out another puff of smoke that twisted and shaped itself into a flower. She contemplated it for a moment before continuing.

“I stopped being a teacher when one of my students went rogue; he went on a killing spree that left hundreds of innocents dead.  Afterwards he vanished, apparently hired under a major corporation that hid him and sabotaged the investigation.” Her eyes blazed, “I couldn’t let that stand, he was my responsibility, and if they couldn’t do it, I had to.  I went to Cola and he agreed to help me find him and deal with him.” She shrugged, “He fulfilled his end of the deal, so I was in his debt.”

The woman leaned her head back, “Though that too is simplifying it a touch as well; Cola’s not just a simple criminal.  He’s a bit of a head whopper, if somebody sticks up too far, gets too vicious or destructive, then he’s there to beat them back down again. The law tends to turn a blind eye to his operations because of that. It also means working for him was an appealing alternative to simple retirement; I’ve been with the organization ever since.”

She was silent as we digested that; it didn’t exactly hearten me to learn that my suspicions were confirmed about our benefactor.  Nor did her words necessarily comfort me too much; considering she had just admitted that she worked for him in his criminal empire.

“What did Cola do with the mine?” I asked suddenly.

She blinked in surprise, “The mine that you two were… working at?” she asked. I nodded, and she considered that for a moment, “From what I understand it’ll still be operating, but with paid workers under the Dustwing Corporation; which is a Dust extraction and processing firm owned by Cola.”

“What about all of the children who were there?” I asked.

Keara suddenly looked uncomfortable, “Well love… the ones… the ones that were left were put into orphanages and foster cares across Solitas.”

“The ones that were left?” I pressed.

She shifted uncomfortably before letting out a sigh, “Love… are you sure you want to hear about this?” she asked.

I hesitated slightly but then nodded fiercely, she closed her eyes and leaned back, “The operators at the mine… as soon as they were sure they had lost, they started shooting everyone.  Some of them balked at the orders, but others didn’t… a lot of our forces arrived too late…”

My heart went into my throat and Neo let out a small gasp beside me, unwillingly my mind flashed back to the execution we had witnessed in our escape. Suddenly I thought about the girls that had been with Neo when we had fled, I wondered sadly if they had made it or not.

    I heard Neo let out a strange sound beside me and turned to see that Neo was crying silently, her knees tucked under her chin.

    Keara rose from her chair and knelt down in front of the girl and hugged her tightly, “There, there love… chin up… what’s important is that you two are alright now… you’ll never have to worry about those people ever again, I’m here…” I sat stone still, feeling numb as I watched the woman comfort Neo.  Who’s sobbing slowed until she finally rubbed her eyes, hiccuping slightly.

    The woman turned to me, “Rowan, get to the kitchen and start setting up the table; we’ll be by in just a bit.”

    I nodded, relieved to have an excuse to leave the scene; I got up and dashed into the kitchen, losing myself for a time in setting out the plates, silverware, and glasses.

* * *

 

    A short while later, Keara and Neo walked into the kitchen, the latter slightly red around downcast eyes. Keara considered the kitchen and then nodded, “Alright then, let’s teach you two how to cook a quick lunch.” She moved in a blur; pulling out pots and pans before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a variety of vegetables and some of the left-over yadok.

   “Here Rowan, you take a knife and cutting board and chop up some of those vegetables; Neo, come here and I’ll show you how to make a good broth.”

    We spent the next few minutes working at our tasks; Keara popped over briefly to correct my technique.

    “No love, you chop that like this, that way you don’t squeeze out the juice.” she deftly demonstrated the cuts; then glanced over at Neo; who was focussed on the pot; occasionally putting pinches of various spices in.

    Keara bent over me, “Rowan, I can see that you’re coping well with all that’s happened to you; I’ve seen your type before.  You’ve probably bounced back fairly well; but I’ve also seen Neo’s type… she’s going to take more time before she can heal… just try to be careful about what you say, alright?” she looked me in the eyes and I nodded silently.  She smiled and patted me on the back, “Alright, slice up another one of those; then another pepper and we should be good to go.”

    Soon we were at the table, enjoying a hearty stew, all the more delicious because of our hunger and the work we had done to make it together.  

    Neo turned to Keara, “So what did you use to teach?” she asked.

    “Keara smiled, “I used to teach at Atlas Academy; arithmetic, English, science, and I was also a sparring instructor.”

    Neo looked at her wide-eyed and Keara waved a hand dismissively, “Oh not all at once love; I swapped between them as we needed it. However, that’s why I’m qualified to teach you two. I’ll be handling the scholastic side of your education, and Kyoko will be handling the etiquette side of it.”

    After lunch, Neo regaled Keara and myself with a song as we cleaned up afterwards, with Keara giving more advice on singing; mostly about upping the volume and the enthusiasm.

    Afterwards, Keara took us aside one at a time to give us the results of our tests. Keara brought me inside first; and I stood nervously as she went over the booklet.

    “Well Rowan,” she finally said, “Looks like your mother did a hell of a job, even with the… interruption… of your education; you’re years ahead of schedule.” She closed the booklet and looked up at me.  “Amazingly, Neo isn’t actually that far behind the standard; I’m guessing some of that was your doing?”

    I shrugged, “I taught her in the mines, it was something to do.”

    She nodded, “I would prefer if you didn’t let on too much how ahead you are; it might make her feel stressed or inadequate; hence why I did this separately with you two. Got it?”

    I nodded, and she smiled, “Alright then, we’re having dinner at 18:00, until then, you’re free.  Don’t get used to it because tomorrow, Kyoko and I will run you ragged.”

    I left and went to the living room and settled down on the couch with a pile of books.  A few minutes later, Neo walked up and sat next to me; she leaned over and rested her chin on my shoulder, looking at the book.  I rolled my eyes slightly and adjusted it so that she could read it as well.  We sat there in silence for hours, and this would practice would become a common pastime for us.  It’s one of the reasons that I’m secretly a little grateful that Neo didn’t grow much bigger, because I’m pretty sure that as it was I have a permanent tilt to my shoulders from those sessions.

    We had dinner of yet more yadok and a simple salad; which Neo practically had to be fed at gunpoint in order to get her to finish.  Eventually however, we had cleared our plates and we did our usual dish washing arrangement that would also become common place during our years at that house.

    Once more we cleaned ourselves off and went to bed, however, Keara agreed to move the bed so that we could share the room.  We had watched in awe as she had squatted down and hefted the bed up by herself; moving it into position with ease.

    After we got ready for bed, Keara tucked us in and bade us goodnight; I lay there for a time; the feeling of being in an actual bed still a tad surreal.  Finally my eyelids grew too heavy and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

     I woke to the soft sound of someone softly sobbing; I turned my head to see Neo sitting up in her bed.  Her eyes were red and puffy; her hands clenched into fists.

    For a while, I just lay there, feeling that same helplessness wash over me as I watched her silently.  In the mines; there were times when she cried; but the answer was always obvious.  When she hadn’t gotten enough to eat; I shared some of my meager rations; when someone was picking on her; I beat their face in.  This… I had no idea on where to even begin with this.

Finally I spoke, “Hey, are you okay?”

    She let out a strangled sob, then shook her head slowly.  I got up and sat down next to her and impulsively grabbed her hand. We sat there silently for a while as she cried quietly.

    “Why did we live?” she asked suddenly. I turned to her, “Why? Why us… there were so many others that died; we _saw_ them die. What made us special, what gave us the right to survive when they didn’t?”

    I sat there for a moment; thinking about what to say.“I see them in my dreams.” she continued, “I see their faces, staring at me; accusing me… asking me those questions and I just…” she stopped and shook her head again.

    I reached over and placed my hand on her head. She gave a start and I felt my heart wrench as I saw her mismatched eyes turn to me, full of tears, pain, and hope; hope that somehow I had all the answers. It was that hope that brought me to my conclusion.

    “What gave us the right to survive... why were we special?” I asked.  She nodded her head; “We’re special because we fought to live; they gave up.”

    She choked back another sob as her gaze fell back to her lap, “That’s so cruel.” she said softly, her voice quavered uncertainly as she continued. “What about me? I gave up too, then you… you saved me; convinced me to escape with you. Why… why did I deserve-.”

    I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me, cutting her off. Her eyes swirled between pink, brown and white; along with the emotions of fear, doubt, and guilt. “Neo, I had given up long ago; thinking that I was going to die in those mines. I… I had thought a lot about taking the Leap; jumping off that cliff; and to hell with what happened to me after I did.”

    Her eyes widened as she stared at me, I grimaced, “Yeah; I mean; I had been in that place for so long; with only dying young, or being lucky enough to die old.  Eventually it was just too much; but before I could work up the courage, something changed.”

I grinned at her and stroked her hair; letting the multi-color strands slip through my fingers. “You came and brightened up my world with your colors. You gave me something that I never had before a reason to live. You gave something I can’t give up, something that instilled in me hope that life is worth living,”

    I looked at her once again, a plain smile on my face. I punched her lightly on the shoulder, “I didn’t save you; we saved each other.” I said simply.

    She gave a small; hiccupping sob; but she also smiled faintly as her tears slowed.

    I gripped her hand tight and placed it over my heart, “I’ll always be with you. I won’t let anything happen to you Neo, I promise.”

    She squeezed my hand in reply, “I won’t let anything happen to you either.” she whispered back.

    We sat like that, hand held in hand, until sleep finally overtook us.

* * *

 

    I woke with a start to a loud beeping noise; I turned my gaze to see an alarm clock on a nightstand that I was absolutely sure hadn’t been there before.  I reached over and smacked it; silencing it; beside me, Neo sat up and yawned. 

    The door slammed open and we both looked up to see Keara standing in the entryway wearing an apron; in one hand she held a pot and in the other she held an iron spatula.  She clanged them together, “Alright loves! Get out of bed while breakfast is good and hot!”

    We crawled out of bed and started to head to our wardrobes when suddenly I felt a massive hand grab me by my shoulder; I looked up to see Keara looking at us severely.

  “I think you two forgot something!” she pushed us toward the bed and rolled up her sleeves. “I’ll show you how to make a bed Atlesian army style.”

    She demonstrated the process in quick, efficient movements; and then undid it.  She then had us make and remake the beds until she was satisfied.  She finally nodded sharply, “There we go; from now on, I expect those beds to be crisply made every morning… is that understood?”

    We both nodded and she smiled, “Alright then, I’ll see you two out in the kitchen then.” she walked out and closed the door behind her; leaving us to change.  A short while later, we emerged into the kitchen to find Kyoko already sitting at the table reading from a scroll.  She glanced up and smiled when she saw us.  She stood up and walked up to us; she then bent down and hugged each of us in turn.

    “Good morning you two! Did you guys sleep well?”

    “Uhmm-hmmm!” Neo affirmed happily as she fiercely returned Kyoko’s embrace.

  The woman gestured to the pans on the stove, “Breakfast is still good and hot, omelettes with orange juice.”

    Neo and I each grabbed a plate and served ourselves up hearty portions, which we set upon in a frenzy.  Across from us, Kyoko cleared her throat slightly, “I know you guys are hungry, but from now on you’ve got to stop eating like wolves.”

    We sat still for a moment, exchanging a confused look with each other; before turning back to Kyoko, who giggled slightly, “First of all, sit up straight; your back should be parallel with the back of the chair.”

    We did so, and then Kyoko picked up her knife and fork, “Now, instead of stuffing several bites at a time into our mouths; cut them into smaller pieces, like so.” She demonstrated for us and we copied her motions.  Soon we were eating in a manner much more to her liking; and I suppose resembled something like polite society.

    Keara slightly ruined the image by settling down and wolfing down her food much like we had been earlier.  Kyoko gave her a stern look; and Keara shrugged before stuffing another great big mouthful into her mouth.  After we were done; Keara stood up and collected the dishes; I too stood up and walked over to help clean the dishes but the woman shooed me away.

    “Thanks love, but I’ll handle it this time; get your teeth brushed and then meet Kyoko in the study, you’ll be having your first lesson with her today.”

* * *

     We entered the study; and to be honest, I wasn’t sure what to expect; a part of me conjured images of Kyoko in a flowing dress and a tea cup held daintily in one hand.  When we entered the room; we found the arrangement of the room was the same as yesterday; with the two small desks sitting across from Kyoko, who was reading a small book.

    She looked up at us, and motioned for us to sit, then lowered her gaze back to the book.  Neo and I sat in our seats and waited; Kyoko snapped the book shut and stood up.  She walked around to the front of the desk and pulled out her scroll, placing it on the desk; she tapped in some commands and suddenly a map of Remnant appeared and hovered in the air.

    “I will begin our lesson with a short lecture; with most people, etiquette merely covers the basics.  At the very most, the average person will have to know silverware placement and the like.” She turned her gaze to me.

    “However, you are not the average person; you will have to learn the intricacies and subtleties in order to socialize with the upper echelon of society.  Among the nobility, your every movement or word can make you an ally... or an enemy. They have played this game all of their lives; use what I teach you, not just to match them; but beat them at it.”

She held her gaze on us for a bit; before relaxing her controlled stance and smiling ruefully, “I’m sorry if I made it sound kind of scary, but it will be important.  In truth it is a little dull; so I’ll try to make it a little more exciting.”

Neo raised her hand, “What is it Neopolitan?” Kyoko asked her.

“So am I really going to talk with lords and ladies; just like in the stories?” she asked excitedly.

I saw Kyoko hesitate a little, “Well I suppose now is as good of time as any…” she cleared her throat. “So Neopolitan; you know that Rowan is the son of a woman who was really important, right?”

Neo’s eyes widened, “Was she a noble?” she asked.

Kyoko bit her lip, “Kind of… she was known as a Baroness; she wasn’t born a noble, but because of her company’s power, she was recognized as nobility.” she held up a hand, forestalling Neo’s next question, “Look, I think we’re jumping ahead a little, suffice to say, as a friend of Rowan’s, you will be under as much scrutiny as he will.  That’s why I’ll be teaching both of you; does that answer your question?”

Neo looked at me thoughtfully, then nodded.

Kyoko smiled, “Alright then; we’ll begin with a bit of background.” she tapped the Remnant map and it zoomed in on the large continent to the east. “Can either of you tell me the name of this landmass?”

I raised my hand, “Yes, Rowan?”

“That is the continent of Anima, home to the kingdom of Mistral.” I answered.

She nodded, “Very good.” she tapped a few buttons and the map moved north to focus on Solitas.

“When Solitas was first colonized; the sort that did so were a tough and hardy breed.  Dust technology advanced rapidly, both due to its abundance, and as necessity to survive.  Naturally, a hierarchy was constructed; with minor holdings forming with their own local nobility; based on who controlled the dust.”

She tapped on the display, and it shifted once more; this time focussing on a small area, with a large dot; labeled ‘Mantle” at its center.

“Mantle would be the place where the largest and most powerful corporations would reside; and the nobility there began to expand their power.  Absorbing, or in extreme cases, annihilating the smaller lords.  Eventually it ruled over the landmass; however, despite all of this, the nobility in general felt like they lacked a certain… legitimacy.  The nobility in other countries have lines that extend for generations; and it gives them a certain sense of innate authority and stability. 

“In an effort to achieve this; the nobility in Mantle pretty much adopted the Mistralian nobility’s customs and mannerisms almost entirely; although it should be noted, not their titles.  It was then that they began to separate this nobility from the ‘Merchant Nobility’; this kind of nobility is more of a position; where whomever controls certain companies are given the titles of Baron or Baroness respectively.  The purely lineage based or ‘High Nobility’ are given the titles of Duke or Duchess.  The ruling body in Mantle is composed of nine members; known as Electors, seven of these are of the High Nobility; and two are of the Merchant Nobility.”

She tapped some commands into the scroll, and the display shifted to a chart; which also included several names.  She pointed to two of them; “As you can see, the current companies whose head are the Merchant Nobility Electors are Lasiren Aerial Manufactory and the Schnee Dust Company; both are relatively new in their positions.  Currently, the Laisren Aerial Manufactory is controlled by the head of the board of directors: Jolak Hjarn.  Schnee Dust Company is controlled by Gavin Schnee; however, he is quite elderly at this point; and it is surmised that the control of the company will soon pass to his son in law: Jacques Schnee.” She nodded to me, “Once you are recognized as the head of the company, the title of Baron may or may not fall upon you; depending on the company’s standing at that point. Regardless, barring significant losses; it will likely still be considered a top company.”

She shut off the scroll’s display and walked back behind the desk; “Any questions?”

I raised my hand, “How are the Merchant Nobility selected?”

“They are nominated and selected by the High Nobility once they are worth a prerequisite amount of lien; usually in the ten to twenty billion range.  Any other questions?”

We both shook our heads and Kyoko nodded sharply, “Alright, good.  I’ll let you two go for now; be ready at the sparring room thirty minutes from now.”

* * *

 That’s pretty much how our normal days went; we would wake up early, eat breakfast; have lessons with Kyoko, sparring practice, then lessons with Keara, then lunch; lessons with Kyoko; then we would have free time until dinner.  We would then be tasked with a couple of chores around the house; then free time until bed.  Rinse and repeat day in and day out; it actually took a long time for this to become a tad monotonous. The sense of simple routine was relaxing; almost intoxicating.

    There were several times that this routine was disrupted. We left the house for walks whenever the maintenance crew came in each month; two large, dour men who did their work, then left; saying little. In addition; we would get breaks around the holiday seasons.  Neo and I didn’t get out much; as both of our caretakers stressed the need for us to stay under the radar. However, these restrictions became much looser around the holidays; and we tended to go on excursions as a group during those times.  From seeing the plays at the Festival of Bachium in the summer; to the gifts and goodwill during the Festival of Life in the winter-time; we enjoyed it all as… well a family I suppose.

    Particularly I remember our first Festival of Lights together like it was yesterday...

   

   

   

   

   

   

   

   

   

   

   

   


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

Journal Entry 265

Our first celebration of the Festival of Lights was about four months after we had started living together.

Oh, I guess before I continue my story you’re expecting another peek into the brilliant mind of Remnant’s singularly most attractive and spectacular criminal mastermind?

Fine here it is… you know all that garbage about Destiny and Fate, about how some great cosmic force has a plan for each and every one of us?

If that’s true, then I got some cosmic-sized debts to pay, with a cosmic-sized gun.

There, you happy?

* * *

 

Anyway, as I was saying, Cola had just recently arrived back from Mantle, fulfilling his promise that he would visit after his business there was concluded. I was too young at the time to recognize the significance of the timing between the conclusion of his errand and the landmark legislation that was announced that allowed those outside the nobility to become officers in the military.

Trust me though, that will be important later in this story.

All the young me cared about was that he was there. The day that he arrived, there was a knock at the front door. Kyoko had looked up sharply, cutting off her lecture on the importance of the formation of the Fawkes Confederacy in the aftermath of the Great War. She then turned to me, and a hint of a smile appeared on her face, “Rowan, would you please get the door?”

I had stood up, confused at the interruption, but obeyed, and walked to the front door. I remembered at the last second to check the security cameras with my scroll; although, I realized as I did so that Kyoko had probably checked her scroll beforehand.

My heart beat excitedly as I saw the forms of Cola and Bayard standing on the doorstep, both wearing thick coats to ward off the freezing cold.

I pressed the button for the intercom, “What’s the password?”

I saw Cola smile and lean forward, “The phoenix rises.” he replied.

I grinned and walked to the front door and opened it, a chill wind blew through the open doorway and the two men stepped forward. Cola brushed the snow briskly off his coat and closed the door behind him. He looked down at me and his smile widened as he reached down and ruffled my hair.

“Hello Rowan! It’s good to see you, my it appears Keara’s been feeding you well. Ah, here she is now.”

Keara stepped out into the hallway and bowed slightly, “It’s good to see you sir.”

Cola doffed his hat to her, “A pleasure to see you as well. Is there a place where I can hang my coat?”

Keara made a scoffing noise, “Knowing you, you know this house just as well as I do. So you tell me”

Cola chuckled and sure enough, walked up to a door in the hall to reveal a coat closet, “This is why I assigned Kyoko to teach you manners,” he said to me with a wink as he straightened out the dark blue suit he wore under the coat,

In response I bowed to him, right hand on my heart, “Woh uani-jia, eneg zhufu hai ro tiankong.” I said solemnly.

Cola looked at me in surprise then mimicked my movement, “Eneg taiyang ko musha yau-jia.” he replied. He straightened and looked at me with approval in his eyes, “A task she seems to be performing quite well might I add, your old Mistralian is quite good.”

I flushed slightly at this praise, suddenly Neo flew past me, “Mr. Cola!” she squealed in delight as she attached himself to his leg.

The giant man smiled, then made a show of looking around, “Rowan, have you seen Neopolitan around? I could’ve sworn I heard her, but I just can’t seem to find her.”

I desperately held back a grin and shook my head rapidly. Cola frowned in puzzlement and Neo giggled beneath him. “I’ll see if she isn’t over here…” he made a grand show of walking towards the hall, raising his long legs high to Neo’s delight, who giggled as she held on tight to his leg as it rose and fell.

Keara rolled her eyes at this display, but I saw them twinkle slightly as she watched the scene unfold. Cola reached the hallway and looked to the side, “Kyoko, have you seen Neopolitan?” he asked, concern in his voice.

I heard Kyoko’s voice reply but couldn’t make out the words, whatever she said seemed to depress him and he walked over to the living room, where he sat down on the couch with a sigh. “No one’s seen her?” he asked.  
Bayard made a harrumphing noise, “No sir, haven’t seen her at all.” he replied, straight faced. Cola shook his head and suddenly began bouncing his knees rapidly. Neo held on valiantly, but eventually it was too much and she finally fell off, giggling madly on the ground.

Cola beamed as he saw her, “There she is!” he cried, he picked her up and hoisted her up into the air above his head.

“Hi, Mr. Cola!” she called out.

“High? You mean, you want to go higher?” he asked, and he stood up, raising her up as he did so, to the point where she was almost touching the ceiling.

“Cola sir, I have to inform you that I will quite cross with you if you put a hole in our roof with these antics.” Keara remarked, but she was smiling as Cola lowered the girl down to face him.

He sighed, “Oh well then, I suppose we have to play something else.” he informed Neo sadly, who pouted as he set her back down on the ground.

Kyoko entered the room with a tray holding a steaming pot and some tea cups. She placed the cups down on the table and poured the tea into them. Cola grabbed one of the cups and took a deep sip, he leaned back and sighed appreciatively. “Thank you Kyoko, that’s very welcome on a cold night like this.”

For a while we were all quiet as we enjoyed the wonderful tea, enjoying the warmth that spread through our bodies. Finally, Cola set down his cup and rubbed his massive palms together. “So!” he declared, “What game would like to play?” he addressed his question to Neo and myself. Eventually we settled on a variety of games, playing through a gauntlet of card and board games.

We had just finished a harrowing round of Charades, when Cola checked his watch. “Ah! Look at the time! Dress up for the cold everyone, we don’t want to be late!” There was a flurry of activity as we all put on our thickest coats.

Suddenly Bayard cocked his head to the side and put his hand to his ear, he nodded slightly and voiced a quiet affirmative. He walked up to Cola and leaned in close, I made a show of busying myself in putting on winter gloves, listening intently.

“Sir, it’s Belmorzh, he says he wants to talk about a shipping contract, class 12.” Cola paused and I saw a calculating look fleet across his face. He opened his mouth, then stopped as his eyes flickered over to me. I flushed as I turned to put on my winter coat, but listened closely for Cola’s response..

“Tell him we can talk tomorrow.” he replied gruffly.

“Sir, he says that it’s urgent.” Bayard insisted, “he’s willing to pay double rate.”

Cola sighed, “Refer this one out to Kuroi then, he’ll appreciate the business, I’m busy tonight.”

Bayard frowned, but nodded sharply and walked a few steps away, speaking quietly into his earpiece. I smiled as an indescribable warmth stole through me at Cola’s decision. The large man chuckled as he ruffled my hair, “This is, after all, an auspicious night.” I heard him murmur to himself as he walked past me to wait by the front door.

Soon afterwards we were walking down the sidewalk to the large limousine that was parked there. Bayard politely opened the door for us and we clambered inside. Bayard got into the driver’s seat and checked his own watch before nodding sharply, “We shall arrive in roughly nine minutes and fifty-one seconds.” he remarked before putting the car into gear and starting forward.

If you’ve never been to the Festival of Lights in Atlas or Solitas, I highly recommend that you do so before I obliterate everything via gunship and Grimm. The streets are teemed with lights that line the trees and the buildings. All of them the traditional colors of green and blue, twisted together into brilliant streams of light. It is the night that we celebrate the Northern Lights, the blue and green swirling colors that fill the night sky. On that night and indeed for a good couple of weeks afterward, Grimm hide deep in their holes, refusing to come out into the light of day or the dark of night. Many scientists have studied the phenomena, citing Aura, magnetism, even latent Dust crystal deposits in the sky.

However, on that night, even a few of them will whisper of the tale of Jack and the Star Maiden told in the Tale of the Four Knights, that compendium of legends from Remnant’s forgotten past. The world of facts and figures lost for a night, to the wonder of song and legend.

It’s a beautiful thing, and it makes me almost regret destroying the world.

Hey, I said almost.

* * *

 

We parked a ways out from the city center, Bayard neatly pulling into a conveniently empty parking space. Cola looked to his watch, “You’re late Bayard.” he remarked casually.

Bayard nodded slightly, “My apologies sir, I blinked 3.46 times more than anticipated.” he unbuckled and walked around to the passenger door and opened it. We filed out onto the sidewalk, Neo and I froze and stared at the sheer amount of people that were walking by to a glowing point of light far off in the distance. Cola placed his hands on our shoulders, “Come, we should get to our seats.”

We followed along, staring at the decorations and the glowing spot that grew larger and larger as we approached. Finally we gasped as the spot came into view.

It was a massive dome, the ACE Center, that’s short for Acclimated Climate Event Center. It turns out that the high-brows of Atlas would never let a silly thing like winter cold stop them from celebrating a holiday or festival in full comfort. So they commissioned an enormous dome that essentially makes it a nice, steady temperature inside that stops any pesky things like snow or rain from getting in.

We entered inside and stared in disbelief, it was sunny and warm in the confines of the dome. Cola removed his coat and the rest of us hurriedly followed suit. Bayard collected them in a large suitcase that I only just realized he had brought with us from the car. There was a gigantic stage in front of what must have been thousands and thousands of seats, like a massive auditorium. Instead of walking towards these seats however, Cola guided us to one of a series of tower-like buildings that surrounded it.

We walked up to the base to find elevator doors, with a small key card reader to the side. Cola pulled out a card and swiped it, the doors opened and we filed inside. When we reached the top, we stepped out into box seats that screens of the main stage at every point. Cola walked over and sat down, gesturing for us to do the same.

Neo and I sat toward the front, we looked at the screens and then back to Cola, who arched an eyebrow at our confused expressions.

“Yes?” he asked us.

“Well, it’s just that… why did we even come if we were just going to watch on screens anyway?” I asked.

He smiled and reached down to the side of his seat and pulled out a pair of strange goggles; he pointed at the side of my seat and I saw a pouch that held a similar such pair. He put his on, “Go ahead and put them on, twist the right dial forward to zoom in, the opposite direction to zoom out, push it once to reset it.”

I did as he said and put them on, and gasped as the stage suddenly seemed to be right in front of me. I tugged them out from in front of my eyes and stared at Cola who smiled at my amazed expression.

“These are Mistral opera spectacles, they are essentially very powerful optic scopes that are synced to the stage to make such spectacles easier to view for the elite.” Cola explained as he settled back in his chair. “You can press the button on the left eyepiece to call and dismiss a program for the night’s events.”

I did so and read quickly through the list; suddenly I felt an excited tug on my shoulder and I took off the goggles to see Neo staring at something on the goggles, her mouth open in delight.

“What’s the Dance of Starlight?” she asked.

“It is an event where all of those who are of the ages between 16 and 18 may participate in a duos dance contest; traditionally one boy and one girl.” answered Cola, “The winning two get to… well, I’ll let that be a surprise, but they are declared the Jack and the Maiden of the Festival.”

Neo turned to me and I was slightly perturbed at the intensity of her gaze; I turned my attention back to the goggles as a large man came to the stage.

“Welcome one and all, to the Festival of Lights!” he roared, the ground below erupted into cheers. When it quieted it down, the man spoke once more, “We come now this night, to celebrate life once more, as the foul Grimm fall back to the shadows. Let that celebration, commence!” the crowd roared to life once more as acrobats emerged onto the stage in flowing, vibrant colors.

* * *

 

The next few hours were a blur of acrobatics, plays, and songs. In particular one woman performed a fiery tune that made Keara applaud and whoop.

I admit that as a young man, even for such wonders and splendors such as these, my attention span was not quite up to the task of sitting for hours on end. I eventually was lulled into a bit of a trance, I was jolted awake, however, when Neo yanked on my arm.

“It’s time for the dance!” she squealed. I focussed on the stage to see three men and three women standing still on the stage, dressed in a brilliant array of colors.

“That’s not very many people.” I remarked.

“The day before, the duos participating perform in front of judges, who select three of the pairs of contenders as finalists.” Cola replied. “A panel of the judges and important persons from Atlas will then decide on the victors of the contest.

I watched as the first two stepped forward; the boy was dressed in a blue and red flowing robe, the girl in a deep red and green dress. Their dance was fast, their movements barely intelligible to my untrained eyes. The dance finished in a flurry and the crowd demonstrated their approval, their cheers echoing through the air.

The next two stepped forward, both were dressed in green and their dance was smooth and graceful, flowing across the stage. The crowd was more muted in their approval for this dance, yet the approval was there all the same. When the applause finally died down, the last two stepped forward.

I frowned as I saw the clothes of the boy and girl that stepped forward, they were ragged and bland; totally at odds of the two pairs that had gone before. I could see the crowd’s confusion mirror my own; and a murmur swelled up from the ground. Then suddenly there was a flash and I was momentarily blinded, I heard the crowd scream and shout in shock.

When I had blinked the spots out of my eyes, I stared in disbelief and the crowd roared. The two had changed completely, the boy was dressed in a wild array of red and purple, the hues flowing in and out of each other. The girl was dressed in a river of blue and green, the calm colors a stark contrast to her partner. As one they burst into movement and I was transfixed at the flowing motion on the stage, I wasn’t watching people dance, I was watching flashes of color and movement, a painting, a masterpiece even to my young eyes.

Finally the two fell still and for a time the crowd was silent; then it erupted with a deafening roar. I could practically feel the ground shake under the force of their approval. I saw the large man walk over to a table and discuss something with the people sitting there that I assumed were the judges. The conversation was short, and the large man walked back onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Atlas! We have our winners!” he gestured grandly at the two dancers behind him, “May I present to you, Cesious and Azura, our Jack and Star Maiden!” The crowd roared and stamped its approval. The two bowed and hugged each other, besides themselves with exultation. The large man shook their hands, then dramatically pulled out a scroll and pressed a button. In the center of the stage, a large hole opened up, and a large lever emerged.

Cesious and Azura walked forward and placed their hands on the lever, then looked to the announcer. Who turned back to the crowd and held up his hand, “5!” he yelled out. “5!” the crowd chanted back at him. Behind me, I heard Keara chanting along, and I watched intently, curious what this could possibly culminate in.

“4! 3! 2! 1!” On the final count, the two dancers pulled on the lever.

There was a massive grinding of gears and I looked up in astonishment to see the artificial sunny sky open up and I gasped in amazement.

Above our heads were the Northern Lights, the blue and green twisting along the sky, its light shone down upon us, tinting everything their calm and gentle colors. I felt a tug on my arm to see Neo regarding me seriously, “We are entering this and winning… promise me Rowan!” she demanded.

Under that light, at that wondrous time, I think I would’ve agreed to anything. I nodded, “I promise.” I replied solemnly.

A massive smile grew on her face and she hugged me tight. I returned it gently as I stared up at the captivating display of colors overhead. It was there that I thanked whatever was out there that I was here, that I had survived that hell. That I had been lucky enough to be saved by this man who was smiling calmly behind me, that I was being raised by these women. One of whom was staring in awe up at the lights, the other of which was pulling out her scroll to snap a picture of us. I was grateful for everything, and I prayed that whatever was out there that I would be this happy forever.

See, I could understand if it had just said ‘no’, that would’ve been fine, I could live with that.

But whatever said ‘no’, whatever decided that the clock was now ticking on the amount of time little Rowan had to be happy. Whatever that thing is, it’s apparently one hell of a sadist.

Because at the stroke of midnight, six years became 5 years and 364 days.

* * *

Journal Entry 273

 

    It’s been quite the culture shock going from Atlas to Vale… oh, I don’t just mean the weather.  I recognize I’m likely too young to be falling into this trope, but good help is so hard to find these days.  The criminals in the frozen north were professionals, practically small armies in terms of discipline and power; which they essentially were. One has to realize that Solitas in its past had a lot of lawlessness to it, after all, it’s a kingdom that formed from a collection of the most successful of those that were ambitious, or crazy enough to settle there.  

 

After the Great War, you essentially had a bunch of military veterans flee to what essentially amounted to a amoral gentlemen’s club of nobles and businessmen who were all fighting for power.  In theory the ones that fell through the cracks were picked up by the crime lords that arose, after all, supply and demand for crime was very real. The scientists and wealthy of Atlas often wanted things that weren’t exactly legal and they wanted it now.  It started out with smuggling and moved soon into far larger game; the money was there, and an entire generation had the will and savvy to get it.

    In reality however, I often found that it was these crime lords that got most of the top talent. As a kid, I always just kind of assumed that Cola was _the_ boss.  After all, he wiped out the Wildcard Gang, the gang who had total control over my life for most of my existence in a single day. (Turns out he left a few loose ends, but I cleaned those up later.) So I naturally assumed he was the undisputed ruler of the criminal underworld of Solitas.

 

    I was wrong, so very wrong.

 

    Cola was a powerful man, but that meant he had powerful enemies, and those enemies were always circling, always looking for weakness.  Considering what I know now, I’m quite frankly amazed at how he was able to keep his little red haired secret for so long.

 

    Trust me, if there’s anyone I can put my ego aside long enough to be in awe of, it’s Cola Malaika. It was that sixth year, that year where my life took a drastic turn, that I would learn to put it aside to straight up fear another name…

 

    What? You’ll get to learn it when I did. 

* * *

 

Journal Entry 274

Years passed in that time of blissful youth.  It was in our fourth year that we discovered Neo’s Semblance.

 

    It was during the summer of that year, which in Solitas essentially just means that it’s a moderately tolerable temperature if you wear long sleeves. However, never let it be said that the people of Atlas are willing to endure discomfort when their technology can say otherwise.

 

    This takes the form of Environmental Control towers (EC tower for short), contraptions that essentially form zones of comfort on a scale smaller than the ACE Center, originally designed to help farmers, they were soon adapted to create public parks that were temperate most of the year round.  Although when it snowed it would create a downpour, as the areas were deemed too large to have a cover overhead.

 

Our favorite picnic spot was one such park, Rothstein Park, a park that was sponsored by none other than the illustrious Lasiren Aerial Manufactory.  It was a nice, lightly wooded area, with luscious green grass, with special walkways for the maintenance robots that constantly went to and fro to maintain the towers cunningly obscured by well placed greenery.

 

Lining the western edge of the park was a gigantic hill, that granted a breathtaking view of the Laisren’s famous airship yards, it was Neo and I’s favorite spot. After we had finished eating, we would wander over to it and settle down underneath a giant oak tree while Kyoko and Keara would rest and relax at the picnic site.  

 

New or newly repaired airships would emerge every so often, soaring majestically in the sky.  Funnily enough though, that wasn’t what got our attention, rather it were the airships that arrived limping into the yards, more often than not, large pieces would be missing, gigantic holes riddling their hulls.

 

According to Kyoko, more often than not, it was Grimm or pirate attacks that did such damage. However, that didn’t stop us from speculating.

 

“That one’s pilot is just really awful at landing.” said Neo as a ship with a huge scrape on its underside flew in.

 

“That had a huge flight of exploding birds sucked into its engines.” I replied as a ship with three of its four huge wing turbine engines horribly mangled barely made it to a cleared out landing spot before it crashed heavily to the ground.  We could see the tiny pieces of mechanical equipment swarm over it as its sole good engine slowly wound down.

 

“Bawk!” Neo mimicked the sound of a panicked bird and then spread her hands expansively, I chuckled and then mimed the panicked pilot. Neo’s expression turned stern.

 

“Pilot Rowan, report!”

 

“Ma’am I don’t know what happened! One moment there were a bunch of pretty red birds and then the next our engines were gone!” I said, a slight hint of panic in my voice.

 

“Red birds? Don’t tell me you got too close to the Boom Chickens again!” She asked in exasperation.

 

“I can’t help it Ma'am, they’re just so-.” I broke out of character, “Boom Chickens?”  I asked, “you know chickens can’t fly?”

 

She punched me on the shoulder, “And birds aren’t explosive, maybe these chickens are filled with hydrogen or something.”

 

We had promptly spent the rest of that afternoon discussing the viability of flying hydrogen filled chickens.

 

    We had fun.

 

    That day Cola joined us for our picnic, which was unusual, as apart from some of the holidays, his presence at the house had become increasingly rare.  When I had asked him about it, he had grimaced and told me that his work in Mantle was becoming increasingly complicated. Historians may or may not also link these years as the beginning of the downfall of the Mantle nobility.

 

    In any case, that day he was apparently free from any obligations, it was a beautiful day and Keara had used her best recipes that day, and we feasted until we were ready to pop.

 

    “Ahhh.” Cola sighed as he reclined, patting his stomach, “an excellent meal Keara.” We all echoed the sentiment. After that we were all silent for a while as we recovered from the feast.  Finally, Neo and I stood up, I bowed slightly to Cola, “If you don’t mind, Neo and I will be over in our usual spot up on the hill.”

 

    Cola waved his hand dismissively, “Go ahead, I need to discuss matters with Keara and Kyoko anyway.”

 

    I nodded and we made the trek to the large oak tree on the hill.  As we approached I frowned to see some of the large, bulky construction robots working on what appeared to be a new EC tower.  It was some distance away from our spot so the only real issue would be the noise of the construction, I turned to Neo in an unspoken question. She shrugged in response and continued up the hill and I followed.

 

    Soon we had made ourselves comfortable, watching the shipyard and speaking loudly to be heard over the work of the robotic construction crew.

 

    “It looks like they’re almost done anyway.” I said, jerking my thumb at the construction, “they’ve got everything, they just need to get the main tower up and running.”

 

    Neo frowned as she looked over at it, “I don’t see it over there. The foreman unit must be bringing it over soon.”

 

    I glanced over and frowned, “That’s kind of odd.” I remarked, “I don’t think those models are supposed to be able to operate without a foreman model present.”

 

    Neo looked at them, then shrugged, “Maybe they upgraded the software?” she asked.

 

    I shook my head, “It’s not really a software issue, it’s the hardware, it’s cheaper to have a long range transmitter on the one foreman for the orders, keeps the others slimmer and can have more hydraulics for the manual labor.”

 

    Neo smiled, “At that point is it manual? Or automatic labor?”

 

    I rolled my eyes and turned to deliver my own quip in reply when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my gaze to see the foreman robot coming up to the EC tower, and as soon as I did I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I couldn’t quite place the source of my discomfort when Neo spoke in a low whisper as she started to stand up beside me, “the track… it’s not on the track.”

 

    I looked at the foreman to see that it was in fact, just moving across the grass, leaving tracks deep in the earth from its weight.  I stood up and stared as the foreman rolled up to the construction site. It began emitting a series of beeps and whistles as it transmitted data to the construction robots.  Suddenly they all paused and as one, directed their gaze up to where we were standing.

 

    “Uh… Rowan?” Neo asked.

 

    “Yeah, run.” I replied.

 

    We began to dash our way down the slope when the posse of robots began rolling forward, they may have been over a meter taller than a grown man and twice the width, but when those things want to move, they can really move.  They cut us off and began surrounding us and we came to a sliding halt.

 

    “So uh… plan B?” Neo asked.

 

    I ground my teeth as I examined the robots, I shifted slightly and noted the way that the robots followed my movements with their optical sensors.

 

    “Okay, so they might be only going for me… if I create a distraction, you can get he-.” I began.

 

    She snorted, “I am not falling victim to that cliche, I already sent out the distress signal on my scroll.”

 

    I turned red, I had forgotten my scroll back at the picnic, so that hadn’t occurred to me. “Okay then, we stall until they get here.”

 

    The robots began menacingly trundling forward. Neo let out a deep breath, “Alright, here’s it’s gonna go, we’re going to have to try to fight our way out and get to the others.”

 

    I glanced over at Neo, somewhat bemused by how assertive she was being even as what she said chilled me as I stared at the massive robots that were even now rolling forward on their massive treads.  She was right though, they weren’t going to just let us go.

 

    “Alright, first thing’s first then, we need some weapons.” Neo pointed to where the rogue robots had been building the EC tower and I saw bulky rods of metal that were intended to be welded to the tower to support it. “That’ll work.” I replied.

 

    I took a deep breath, “Ready?”

 

    “Ready.” she affirmed.

 

    I said nothing else, but shifted and threw myself toward a gap between two of the robots, they weren’t very agile and so I was barely able to twist my way through their grasping arms.  I hit the ground and kept running, Neo ran ahead of me and grabbed one of the large metal pieces and tore her dress and twirled the cloth around the hand holding the rod. As I ran up she grabbed another piece and tossed it to me.

 

    I looked at the cloth strip that helped her hold the metal club, then looked down at my own shirt and hesitated. Neo let out an impatient huff, I blushed and ripped the lovely pale green shirt and quickly copied her improvised hand grip.

 

    I turned to the robots just in time to see them rolling up to us, the lead one held a metallic claw high and swung it in an overhead slam.  We barely dodged it and moved as one, slamming our improvised weapons on any weak point we could find.

 

    The lead robot’s arms went limp as we broke the hydraulic joints and we moved on, content to leave it mostly disabled.  

 

    I jumped onto the top of the next robot’s treads and I swung my club into its optical sensors, shattering them in an explosion of glass. I dodged around its clumsy swings and my gaze landed upon the foreman robot, which had held back from the initial rush, its sensors swinging to follow our movements.

 

    “Go for the foreman!” I yelled to Neo, I jumped down from vantage point, twisting and dodging as the robots drills and claws missed by a hair.  I blinked as I saw Neo slam into the robot in front of me, her mouth open as she screamed a war cry, rather than bouncing off of it as I expect most of the time a human being collides with several tons of metal, the robot practically flipped and slammed on its side, where it struggled feebly.

 

    “What in the-” I began but I didn’t finish the sentence as I dove under another set of massive reaching claws and shot through the opening, my eyes fixed on the foreman.

 

    It’s optical sensors tracked me and as I got close it raised its arms, my eyes widened as I saw the hands shift and form into strange metal tubes.

 

    I threw myself to the side and suddenly crimson flame shot out of the tubes, scorching the grass where I had been standing. I gulped nervously, but didn't’ slow raising my club overhead as I got close.

 

    Neo beat me to it and she let out a feral yell as she swung her club in movements too fast to follow. I heard the sound of metal screeching and twisting, my eyes widened as actual _dents_ started appearing in the metal casing.

   

    I rolled as the foreman swung its arm at me and jumped up onto it, desperately searching for… there! The bulky box that contained its communication array was right on its back, between the shoulders. I jumped and swung, grunting at the impact as the blow connected, I struck once, twice, and sparks began to fly as the thin metal began to crumple.

 

    I glanced up to see the other robots stopping in their tracks, their arms freezing in place as their fail-safes kicked in, as they detected the feed from the foreman suddenly cut off.     I sighed in relief, I wasn’t sure if that failsafe had been intact, as they had been operating without it being present before. It was likely that whoever had tampered with the bots had simply upgraded the range on the communications array.

 

    I was so relieved that I didn’t notice as a massive metal arm swung to backhand me off of the robot. I was sent flying, my chest flared with pain and I gasped as I slammed into the ground. My whole world was spinning, I tried to get up, but couldn’t get my muscles to respond.

 

    The foreman bot moved toward me, its optical sensors fixated on me, I saw Neo desperately slam her club over and over into the machine, aiming her fury mostly at its treads.

 

    It halted abruptly and Neo yelled in triumph as her efforts paid off and the treads ground to a halt as the wheels shattered.  The robot paused for a moment, then ponderously, it swung its arms towards me and I desperately renewed my efforts to get up as it began to tilt.  It fell over, casting a massive shadow as its rapidly approaching form filled my vision. I wasn’t going to get out of the way in time…

 

    Suddenly I felt a rush of air and Neo was beside me, her pink and black eyes wide, I opened my mouth to tell her to leave me, to save herself, but then choked them back as the scenery around us blurred.  Suddenly I saw looking up at the boughs of the oak tree, I stared and we froze like that for a moment, Neo holding me in her arms. She lowered me to the ground softly and stared at her hands.

 

    “What…” I coughed, “what was that?”

 

    “That was a Semblance.” Cola’s voice rung out across the clearing.

 

My gaze flashed over to see the large man casually walking out of the shrubbery, a short man with frizzy hair walked beside him, a long furry tail swishing behind him.  Behind them followed a tall blonde woman. I frowned as my gaze shifted to the foreman robot, my eyes widened as I saw that it had stopped its fall, its two arms stretched out, digging deep into the earth to the sides of… what looked like Neo and I.

 

    I blinked and stared, it was like a three dimensional picture of Neo scooping me up into her arms where I lay injured, her eyes closed in fierce concentration.

 

    Cola considered it, then tapped it lightly with his cane, the image shattered into a thousand pieces to drift away into nothing.  He frowned and then turned his gaze to the man beside him.

 

    “Cut it a little close there, Hoku.” Cola remarked to the man beside him.  

 

Hoku grinned and shrugged, “They’re alive aren’t they?” he replied.

 

“Hmm…” Cola began walking up to us, “Your payment is already in your account, you may depart.” he said, his voice hard.

 

I saw Hoku’s smug expression waver slightly as he bowed, then turned and walked off into the forest.

 

    Cola walked up and bent over me, “Dawn!” he called. The blond woman stepped up beside him. “Check his injuries, get him patched up.” he ordered. The woman nodded and knelt beside me, her hands reaching towards my chest.  Suddenly Neo moved and slapped them away, her eyes wild. The woman froze, holding up her hands in a gesture of peace, she turned her eyes uncertainly to the large man who stood unmoving with his cane, his expression utterly blank.

 

“Neopolitan, calm down.” Cola said forcefully, “Dawn has a healing semblance, she’s here to help.” I recoiled slightly as I felt a strange feeling of well-being wash over me, Cola’s Semblance, I realized.  Neo blinked once, then shook herself, she nodded stiffly and Dawn once more reached her hands out to rest on my chest.

 

    She closed her eyes in concentration and then shook her head, “Heavily bruised… two cracked ribs, it will just be a second.” I gasped as a strange feeling crawled over my skin, as though a thousand insects were moving just beneath the surface. Then I blinked in surprise as the pain vanished, the woman lifted her hands and smiled at me.  She stood up and brushed the grass off of her pants, then turned to face Cola, who was talking into an earpiece.

 

    “Squad 7, report.” Cola listened intently then nodded, “Good, cover us as we move to the car, we’ll be returning to the Gull’s Nest to drop off the package, Squad 6 will move in support, have Squad 3 cover the route to Gull’s Nest, I’ll be sending Dawn. Keara, Kyoko, you are to meet with us at the car and join us, test was successful and mama bear has honey, repeat, mama bear has honey.” He lowered his hand from his ear and turned to Dawn, who nodded sharply and walked off into the forest, once she was out of sight, Cola turned to us.

 

    “I apologize, but I’ll have to explain as we move, I would prefer not to speak with authorities onto why some of the park’s robots have suffered critical damage, as well as evidence of severe tampering.”

 

    We followed him to the car in silence, I had never seen him so alert, his gaze roamed left and right constantly as he took a roundabout way back to the car.  Finally we arrived to find Keara standing next to Bayard, smoking a cigarette. When she saw us I saw relief flood into her features, but she simply nodded at us and slid into the back seat of the car.  We followed her example and Bayard closed the door sharply behind us before climbing into the driver’s seat beside Cola.

 

    “We will arrive at Sea Reach house in approximately 12 minutes, 32 seconds.”  I fumbled slightly with my seatbelt and I saw him glance in the rear view mirror, “38 seconds.” he corrected, then put the car into gear.

 

    The car was silent, then Cola twisted around to face us. “I apologize about all of this.” he said.

 

    “You said the test was successful… was all of that really just a test?” I asked.

 

    Cola nodded, “Keara told us a couple of months ago that she suspected Neopolitan possessed a Semblance. However, she eventually deemed that it was unlikely that it would manifest itself outside of a scenario more extreme than simply sparring.” I glanced over at Keara, who nodded in response.

 

    “So I hired Hoku, who possesses a technopathic Semblance and a great deal of mechanical know-how in order to conduct a test.” He looked me in the eyes, “I’m sorry, but for obvious reasons, it had to feel real… however I must stress that you were never in real danger. I still humbly beg your forgiveness for the deception.” I nodded, though it was more of a numbed involuntary reaction than anything else.  

 

He seemed to take that as a bit of a pardon of his actions and he nodded to Neo with a slight smile. “We will likely have to adjust your training schedule.” he mused. “Neopolitan’s training shall be more focussed on martial studies, and we shall accelerate your scholastic and cultural training.”

 

    We passed the rest of the car ride in silence, finally we arrived at the house and got out of the car.  

 

Kyoko patted me on the shoulder, “You guys have the rest of the day off, go ahead and relax.”

 

We nodded and walked to the door, Cola tipped his bowler hat to us, “I’m afraid that this is all the time I have to spare here.  Thank you very much for the meal Keara and for your company as always, Kyoko, Rowan, Neopolitan.” He turned to each of us in turn with a slight bow of his head. He stepped into the car with Bayard and the two drove off, Neo and I opened the front door and walked inside. 

* * *

 

 

We were silent as we flopped onto our respective beds, we laid still for a long time, each trapped in our own thoughts.Finally I rolled over to face her, “So what was it like?” I asked.

 

    “It was… weird,” she frowned as she tried to explain herself, “it was like for a moment, I saw everything and I could… shift things, just by pulling at them a little.”

 

    I shook my head, “That’s amazing Neo!” I said.

 

    Neo nodded happily, staring at her hands, then she looked up and grinned, “You know what this means right?” she asked me.

 

    I frowned and shook my head.

 

    “Now that I have a Semblance, it means that I can be like those yojimbo, the fancy bodyguards to lords and ladies in Mistral that Kyoko talked about in that lecture.” she gushed excitedly. “I’ll be _your_ yojimbo Rowan!”

 

    I grinned, “As long as you’re always there to brighten my world Neo.” I said in response.

   

“But now I can brighten someone’s face too!”

 

    I frowned, “I don’t think it works like that.”

 

    She pouted, “You know what I mean.” she said with a huff.

 

    I laughed, and flopped down onto the bed, wincing as my bruises ached. I frowned as I thought about the almost desperate nature of her conviction.  Then it came to me in a flash, and I glanced at her to see her sitting up, her expression thoughtful.

 

She was worried about being left behind.

 

    It had been an issue that Kyoko and Keara had mostly glanced over.  When I was old enough, I would be expected to mingle with the mighty and wealthy of Mantle and Atlesian society; after all, I would be inheriting one of the most successful businesses on the continent.

 

Neo had no such position.

 

I frowned as I mulled it over, there would always be whispers about her, a commoner who didn’t deserve to be in the room.  I thought about how Kyoko described the courts of nobility with a sinking heart, she would always be a weak point to be attacked for my enemies.

 

As a bodyguard however, she would be under much less social pressure, I thought about the near desperation I had seen in her eyes and heard in her voice.  This was the one way she could think of to ensure that she could be beside me and not be a burden, but rather a boon.

 

    Suddenly, the way she had applied herself to the sparring training over the years made sense.  She had always been naturally talented at fighting, moving with a speed and grace that I could never match. However, in our second year, something had changed, she had started training hard, going to the sparring room to train even outside of our normal practice times. When I had asked her about it, she had been evasive, joking about how a training dummy had looked at her funny. I mean, if it really was the case, how the hell was she supposed to say that she feared that it was the only way for us to stay together when I began anteing up at the power games of the elite?

 

That very thought made me sick, the fact that she had ever believed that she wouldn’t have a place in my life simply because of her birth. I turned over to say something, but nothing came, no matter how hard I struggled to think of something, _anything_ , to put her at ease, to reassure her.

   

    Finally, I rolled over to stare at the wall, feeling frustrated, tired… defeated.

 

    “Hey Rowan?” Neo said.

 

    “Hmmm?” I replied.

 

    “Wasn’t there a famous yojimbo who had an umbrella?” she asked.

 

    “Lady Lucia, during the Great War, a councilman from Vale was visiting Mistral to discuss peace talks.  Assassins from the pro-war faction attempted to kill him, Lady Lucia, armed with only a steel-reinforced umbrella, defeated them.  This saved the councilman’s life and historians have said that the war likely would have lasted at least five more years had they been successful.  Lady Lucia then swore herself as his yojimbo during his stay to ensure that no further such sabotage would be committed.” I answered mechanically.

 

    She giggled, “I want an umbrella.” she decided, “I’ll be a lady-like yojimbo.”

 

    I chuckled slightly at that, feeling some of my dark mood lifting. I closed my eyes and finally succumbed to exhaustion.

   

* * *

 

 

    Just as Cola had said, our schedules changed at that point, we now had separate lessons, while one of us would be with Kyoko, the other would be with Keara and vice versa.  My learning accelerated rapidly, much as Kyoko’s fighting skills did. We would spend all of our free time together, she physically exhausted from her sparring lessons, I mentally from my scholastic and etiquette lessons. Sometimes I would read to her out of a story, but more often than not we would just sit on the couch in a comfortable daze, simply enjoying each others company.

 

    Finally after an eternity of happiness we reached that fateful sixth year.

 

* * *

 

 

    When the Festival of Lights was a few months away, we got time off in our schedule for Kyoko to talk with us.

 

    “So you two wished to enter the Dance of Starlight competition, correct?” She asked without preamble.

 

    We had both nodded, Neo had consistently kept dropping hints about it whenever she could, but it still seemed like such a long time away.

 

    She considered us for a moment, “Keara has agreed to forgo some of her lessons in order to accommodate time for dance lessons.” She gave an expression of distaste, “In exchange however, she demanded that she be allowed to recommend some of the dances from her island home.  I will say that while the novelty might earn you approval with the crowd, the judges will certainly be looking for elements of more… traditional… dances in your routine.”

 

    “They are traditional!” protested Keara from the entryway, “They’ve been around just as long as your nancy-fancy ‘proper’ dancing!”

 

    Kyoko sighed, “Just get on with it.”

 

    Keara rubbed her palms together and pressed a button on her scroll, and a screen projected from it onto the wall.

 

    “This first dance is known as Fox sa garran, ‘Fox in the Grove’.” she tapped a button and a video played of people doing what I can only politely describing as flailing, the moves were drunken and erratic, which was likely explained by the giant barrels that could be seen in the background.  Kyoko, Neo and I collectively stared at the screen, then turned our gaze to Keara. Who rolled her eyes, “Fine, fine, then here’s another one, Mac Tíre i sholas na Gealaí, ‘Wolf in the Moonlight’.” This looked only slightly more coordinated than the last, however, it had no real elegance to it, and my mind flashed to the first Dance of Starlight that I had seen all those years ago. I shook my head.

 

    It went on like this for roughly an hour, until finally Keara winked at us, “Alright, I admit, I’ve been having you lot on… this one I think you’ll be excited for.”

 

    At this point, we were far past interest and could only try our best to be politely intrigued by each offering, even with that kind of introduction.

 

    However, as the video played on the screen, we sat up in interest. There was a large semi-transparent wall, with a bright light shining from behind it. As we watched, a man and a woman dressed in flowing robes walked onto the stage and behind the screen.  They then began to move flowingly behind the screen; and my eyes widened as I saw that the shadows had a kind of… after effect, staying for a split second after the dancer had passed. “The screen is special,” Keara replied when I asked about it. “Don’t ask me quite how, but from what I understand, it has something to do with the light’s interaction with the screen, that’s how you get that, ‘trail’”.

 

    We watched, entranced, the dance was flowing and elegant, the dancers seemed to slide from one position to the next, allowing brief pauses at times to allow the silhouette to catch up.  I glanced over at Neo and saw that she was staring, enraptured at the dance as it unfolded. She turned her gaze to me and our eyes met as she nodded, I returned the gesture in silent agreement and we turned our attention back to the dance on the screen.

 

When the dance finally ended, the two dancers lowering themselves to kneel behind the screen;. Keara spoke, “Ach, I love a well danced ‘Damsha na Scathanna’.” She remarked. She blew her nose loudly, then continued, “See, I’ve got an idea with that Semblance of yours Neo.”

 

    She explained her idea and at the end of it, we agreed enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

 

    We practiced for hours on end under Kyoko’s guidance.  

   

    “Rowan, it’s kick, then spin!” Kyoko screamed at me as I nearly collided with Neo.

 

    It was slow-going at first…

 

* * *

 

 

    Finally, around a month away, our routine was finally nearly perfect, and it was then that Kyoko had a surprise with us.  One day after practice, she clapped her hands and smiled at us.

 

    “Get on your winter clothes, we’re going on an errand.” she told us crisply.

 

    She drove us to the city center, along the winding streets, until we finally came to a gigantic store.  Elegant dresses and suits of every color and make was in the glass windows. Even as we walked to its entrance, we saw wealthy men and women moving in and out of its doors.

 

I gulped nervously, self-conscious of our rather plain clothes in the face of all this pomp and splendor.  Kyoko held herself tall and proud, weaving through the crowd smoothly. We entered the store and for a second I simply stared.  The entire place was like a factory, men and women with needles, wheels of thread, and fabrics were bustling to and fro. Men and women wore extravagant clothes and examined themselves in mirrors, or were being examined and fitted by the tailors.

 

This is where I think my first love of fashion began to bloom.  Sure I had seen pictures and read of the elegant styles of the elite in our classes with Kyoko.  It was an entirely different matter however, to see it in the flesh. To see the flowing silk and vibrant colors that were the result of expert craftsmanship and vision.  It felt almost a little scandalous to be in the very building where even the most plain of men and women were transformed into the visages of high society, to be envied by all of those below their station and in a silent competition of taste and wealth with their peers.

 

Kyoko walked through through the throng ahead, cutting through it like a blade through grass. We followed closely behind her, until finally we emerged to stand in front of a small desk that stood like an eye in the storm.  The secretary seated there calmly looked up at us and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Can I help you?” he asked.

   

    “I would like to see Odell, Odell Mariano.” She told him.

 

    The man’s single raised eyebrow seemed to lift itself even further, “And whom may I say is asking for him?” he asked.

 

    “Kyoko Torikusu,” she replied.

 

    I saw the man’s eyes widen slightly at the name and he bowed at the waist as he walked stiffly beyond a curtain behind the desk.

 

    It wasn’t long before a tall, spindly man with dark-blonde hair emerged, his face in a wide smile.

 

    “Kyoko darling!” he enthused as he walked up to us. “How have you been?! It’s been far too long my dear, far too long.”

 

    Kyoko smiled and bowed slightly, “Odell, always a pleasure.”

 

    Odell took her hand and gently brushed his lips against the back of it, “The pleasure is all mine, all mine, I assure you that I-.” he stopped and looked at us, frowning. “Why Kyoko, these two children wouldn’t be with you would they?” Before she could speak a word, he leaned over and grabbed my chin, looking me intensely.

 

    “Hmmm… lovely hair… that face is a little sharp, but we could use that…” he turned to Neo and his eyebrows shot up. “Hmmm… petite… but strong… oh look at your eyes! That’s lovely! Maybe we could...”

 

    Kyoko cleared her throat, “Yes, I wanted to commission a dress and robes for these two for-.”

 

    “The Dance of Starlight?” Odell asked, cutting her off, as he continued examining us.

 

    “Well, um… yes.” Kyoko said lamely.

 

    The man snapped his fingers, and leaned on his back foot as he eyed us critically.

 

    “Hmmm… yes, yes I could work with this. You said robes and dress, so I’m guessing a more flowing dance? Never mind that darling, do you think they’re ready?” he glanced over at her sharply.

 

    I felt a tinge of pride as she didn’t even hesitate in nodding to the man.

 

    He smiled, “Well, a recommendation from the winner of six different intercontinental dancing competitions is not something to take lightly.” he said as he turned back to the curtain, I glanced over to see Kyoko blush slightly. “I’ll do it as a favor to you darling. Come, come, we shall retire to my private studio.” The man walked behind the curtain and we followed.

 

    “You didn’t tell us you were a famous dancer Miss Kyoko!” said Neo, her eyes bright with awe.

 

    Kyoko smiled, “It was a long time ago, Neopolitan.” she said, and I saw a sadness in her eyes.  We followed the man behind the curtain and through a series of hallways until we reached a large wooden door.

 

    “Right in here, after you, please after you.” Odell held the door open for us while we filed inside, and then gently closed it behind us. “Alright, who first? You, with the red hair, come on up and let’s work some magic already!”

 

    I nervously stepped up to a raised wooden circle in the center of the room, it was surrounded by mirrors and strange cabinets and wardrobes. Odell reached into one of these and pulled out a tape measure. “Let’s see here…. Hmmm…. Ummm-hmmm… very good proportions, I must say.” he closed it and pulled out a pad of paper and pencil, which he used to scrawl down some notes.

   

Catching me staring at the pencil and paper, he grinned, “I’m afraid I’m rather old-fashioned in many respects.” he admitted.  He then pulled out some fabric and a variety of pins, “Hmmm… let’s see here… Marillo!” A small, spectacled man opened the door and peered inside. “Be a dear and get me the Green Portico 4 would you?” the man nodded and slipped out into the hall.

 

    A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door and he entered with a great and voluminous robe. I gawked as the man brought it to Odell, carrying it as a prince might a princess.  The light played off of the many hues and shades of green, from a deep emerald, to a light lime.

 

    Odell took it from the man’s arms and wrapped it around me, he tapped his chin, deep in thought as he considered ,me, “Hmmm… yes… yes… that works quite well with the hair… we’ll run with it.” he pulled out a large stack of needles and began swiftly tucking and pinning the robes, fitting it around me.

 

    “Ow!” I hissed slightly as a needle pricked my skin.

 

    “Oh I’m sorry dear!” Odell said and quickly adjusted the arm that he had been working on. “I get carried away sometimes, there!”

 

    He swept back and clasped his hands together, “What do you think?” he asked and he pushed a button on the side of the wall.  A circle of mirrors began shifting and forming around me and I gasped.

   

    It was gorgeous, I twisted and turned, admiring the way that the robes did little to restrict my movements despite its large size.

 

    “It’s fantastic!” I told him.

 

    Odell rolled his eyes, “Of course darling, of course it’s fantastic, it’s me. Now c’mon, next, next, next. Marillo! Package up that robe for him.”

 

    The bespectacled man gently helped me remove the robes and reverently folded them into a box at his feet.

 

    Neo swapped places with me, prancing up excitedly onto the circle.

 

    “Hmmm... yes… yes… Marillo! Get the Blue Moonlight 6! Chop chop!”

 

    The bespectacled man left the room and entered with a blue and silver dress that flowed magnificently in his arms. Before he could even get close however, Odell suddenly flung out his hands, “No, no, no, no! Get that piece of filth away, GO!”

 

    Marillo didn’t even miss a step, but whirled around and walked out of the room.

 

    “Hmmm… maybe something a tad less traditional.” Odell clapped his hands and Marillo peered into the room, “Sunlight Sonata 11.” He commanded.

 

    Marillo emerged a few seconds later with a bright orange and yellow dress that seemed to dance and flow as the light shifted over it.  

 

    This too however, Odell rejected before Marillo could even step up to the circle. “What is _this?!_ Get that out of here!”

 

    Once more Marillo turned around and walked out the door.  Odell began pacing around Neo, his face intense. “Hmm… no… maybe… no… yes?” He stopped and ran a hand through his long hair.

   

    “Marillo.”

 

    The bespectacled man quirked an eyebrow in anticipation.

 

    “Bring me… the Burbuja de Helado 2.”

 

    Marillo’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Neo before nodding thoughtfully, he disappeared and returned a few minutes later.

 

I barely had a chance to see the mass of fabric in his arms before Odell pounced upon him, he took the fabric and darted over to Neo, throwing it over her shoulders and then rapidly adjusting it about her frame. He finally gave a sigh of pleasure, then stepped aside.

 

I gasped, it was a flowing dress of pink and light blue that swirled together in marvelous designs; accentuating the colors of her hair and eyes perfectly. My heart beat a little faster as she did a twirl, examining herself in the mirror.

 

“Ah! There we are dear, it’s perfect! I’m always perfect aren’t I Marillo?” Odell preened as he gathered the pins to size the dress to Neo’s frame.

 

The bespectacled man looked meaningfully at me and rolled his eyes, I barely managed to hold back a laugh in response.

 

Odell fussed over Neo for another hour, carefully adjusting the dress to fit her. Finally he backed off and nodded sharply, removing the garment, he gave it to Marillo to package up.

 

“Alright then, do be sure to do well at the dance would you? It is ever so important to my reputation after all.” He chattered at us as we went back to the desk in the main lobby. Once there, Kyoko pulled out a card to pay him, but he waved it away, “Oh no darling! First of all, it’s for you. Second, I do so hope this marks the first of many young pupils that you bring to my shop!” He waved off her protests. “Come on, really darling! It would not do for me to take money from the dancer who put my name on the map, now would it?” He smiled at us and escorted us out the door.

 

“Good luck you two!” He called out to us as we began the walk back to the car.

 

Once we were out of earshot I leaned over, “What did he mean by that?”

 

Kyoko blushed slightly, “When he was just starting out, I commissioned a dress and suit for the Dance of Starlight.  My partner and I won, and it brought a lot of attention to Odell’s products, he’s been a rising star ever since.”

 

Neo cocked her head, “Who did you dance with?” she asked.

 

Kyoko’s expression darkened briefly, “It was someone that I knew long ago, but he and I… well… we went our separate ways.” She shook her head, “It’s not important, now, we should get back and start practicing in the new clothes!”

 

* * *

 

 

And practice we did,  hour after hour, day after day. Until finally, the day of the qualifications arrived.

 

We didn’t even have to show our hand that day, Kyoko had taught us well, and thus we had only to merely imply that we also had something special planned for the day of. Sometimes I wonder if Cola had a hand in that.  He probably did, but I like to think that he only levelled the playing field for us.

 

Then the day of the Festival of Lights finally came, somehow I think we knew it was going to be a fateful day, we just didn’t know why, nor could we even suspect.

 

I do now, six years were up.

  
  


 

 


	5. A Dance to Remember

Journal Entry 275

I guess it was that day in the park with Cola’s test that it really occurred to me that I could be in danger. Sure logically I knew that, but it hadn’t really hit home until then that I could be a target. Unfortunately it wasn’t really the wake up call that it probably should’ve been. Then again, it’s probably unfair to expect even one such as myself to see the subtle signs that my idyllic life was about to vanish. Murdered in cold blood

You see dear reader, our particular traitor that is going to topple Cola’s house of cards has already been introduced, Mrs. White is in the ballroom and she’s lifting up the candlestick.

The stage is set for a tragedy and now I shall oblige...

* * *

 

We drove for the ACE Center early in the morning the day of the Festival of Lights. Neo and I were silent in the back seat, Kyoko occasionally glanced in the rearview mirror as she drove. Finally as we pulled into a parking space, she turned to us, “I know you both are nervous right now, and you have every right to be.” She smiled slightly, “I can tell you right now though that bottling it up is not going to do you any good, you two are partners, communication is key and clamming up on each other now will mean disaster later.”

We stared at her for a moment, then turned to each other. “Hey, Neo started it.” I protested weakly.

Neo snorted, “Please, we both know I’m the talkative one, but you still have to give me something to work with.”

Despite how forced that banter was, it broke that seemingly impossible barrier that our worries and fears had been building up. We chatted back and forth as we walked from the car, Kyoko smiling and chiming in with a few remarks whenever we faltered. By the time we reached the ACE Center doors, we had achieved some form of our usual level of repartee.

We walked in to see several other figures already standing on stage, a large man that I recognized as the announcer that I had seen at the Festival of Lights previous walked up to us. He bowed slightly, “Hello, you must be our last pair of finalists, my name is Beryl, Beryl Flintfeather.” He extended a hand to indicate the stage, “Please wait for just a moment up there, I’ll be making an announcement shortly.”

We nodded and walked up to the stage to the left of the others, I glanced over quickly at our competition. The ones furthest us were a tall boy and girl, the boy had short blonde hair and the girl long black hair, both with the same passive expression.

Next to us were a far more exotic looking pair, they looked like they were twins, both had long silver hair that fell below their shoulders. The girl caught my gaze and grinned, my eyes widened as I saw sharpened teeth and noticed her cat-like eyes.

“Those two are Faunas.” I whispered to Neo.

Kyoko leaned in close, “From their characteristics, can you guess which family they’re from?”

I thought quickly back to my lessons, “The Rashin family, owners of Rashin Technologies, they operate the Cross Continental Transmit System, as well as several large robotic production facilities. They are currently contenders for taking the Merchant Nobility Elector position from the Laisren family.” I rattled off quietly. Kyoko smiled and nodded, satisfied at my answer.

Just then, Beryl strutted up onto the stage to face us, “All right then, now that we’re all gathered here, let me go over the night’s proceedings. Each of you will have two hours scheduled in order to get accommodated to the stage boundaries. First shall be the Marigold representatives.” He nodded to the blonde boy and black haired girl. “Next shall be the Rashin representatives.” He pivoted on his foot to face us, “Then shall be our mysterious unsponsored challengers.” He smiled and rubbed his palms together, “I always enjoy such intrigue myself, it adds a bit of flair to the narrative.”

He looked at his watch, “The time is currently 7:58, at 8:00, the other contestants may do whatever they wish until their appointed time slot while the Marigold representatives practice.” He nodded sharply at each of the contestants in turn, “Starting at 23:00, the dances shall begin in the same order as the practice slots, all contestants are to check in with me by 22:30, or else they shall forfeit and withdraw from the competition. The victor will be decided by the judge panel, at which point they shall be called on stage to pull the lever and thus be declared Jack and the Star Maiden of the Festival. Are there any questions?”

All gathered were either silent or shook their heads. Kyoko tapped us on the shoulders and beckoned as she walked off the stage. We followed her outside and once we were some distance away she turned to us.

“All right, now just because we’re not on the stage doesn’t mean we can’t practice, let’s go!”

* * *

 

She had kept us at variety of exercises, mostly I suspect, to keep us distracted and moving. However, all too soon, we were standing backstage, staring numbly as the Marigolds performed a traditional Atlesian dance out on the stage.

Kyoko’s last bit of advice echoed through my mind, we had walked to the backstage entrance, and she had us each one last pat on the back, “I have to go now.” She had bent down and hugged us fiercely, “I’m so proud of you two.” She said simply, “Whatever you do, don’t leave any regrets, leave everything out there on the stage. You’ve worked hard, this is the payoff, no matter the result.”

She looked over at Neo, “And Neopolitan… don’t overexert yourself, if you need to cut it short, it’s not worth risking injury, okay?” Neo had nodded, determined. Kyoko smiled one last time, then had left us standing uncomfortably with the other contestants.

* * *

 

The two dancers bowed to the audience as they completed their dance, there was a long applause in appreciation, but the two came back looking disatisfied. Suddenly the boy turned on the girl, “What was that? You totally messed up on the slide step!” he accused.

The girl snorted in reply, “I messed up?! You always go too fast! It ruins the timing!”

The two stood there bickering for a time until finally the boy stormed off in a rage, the girl stood there for a moment, then stamped her foot and took off in the opposite direction.

Neo turned to me, “Do Marigold flowers have thorns?” she asked.

“No, that’s ridiculous.” I murmured my eyes fixated on the screen backstage as the Rashins bowed to the audience, about to begin their dance.

I heard a huff and I turned to see that Neo was pouting at me. I grimaced as I realized it was supposed to be a joke.

“Oh right, thorns… yeah.” She didn’t let me off the hook though and rolled her eyes expressively at me. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to come up with anything to try to lighten the mood, but my mind was blank and eventually I just turned my gaze back to the screen.

I frowned to see that the stage was completely dark, then gasped as lightning arced in great currents of blue and white energy. The light cast eerie shadows onto the two as it illuminated the stage.

They flowed past each other, twisting and spinning as the deadly energy crackled between them. The dance culminated in a great flash of light as they extinguished the lightning and clasped their hands together in a bow.

My heart sank as the crowd burst into a roar of applause, I didn’t turn around as the two walked backstage, their confidence oozing off of them in waves. Neo was similarly still, her head held between her knees on her chair.

Beryl walked backstage, “Alright my mysterious duo, you’re up.”

We numbly followed the large man into a winding passage that ended right before the stage itself. I stared at the stage, feeling the weight of the pressure building up, how were we supposed to compete with that, what happened if we failed? What if I failed horribly, it would crush Neo, it would…

Suddenly beside me, Beryl let out a long sigh. I gave a start at the unexpected sound and turned to the man, he winked at me.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day; you’ll forgive me if I wait here just a bit to recover, yes?” He made a show of stretching, “I find that at times like these, putting things in perspective helps me greatly.” He told me as I continued to stare at him. He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he looked out at the crowd, “You know, the Rashin have done that almost every year.” he mused. “Sure it’s entertaining, but it probably gets a little stale for a crowd year after year.” He nodded to himself, “Yes indeed, maybe, just maybe a mysterious duo could just take it, particularly if they were trained by Kyoko Torikusu herself, a champion many times over.”

He leaned in close in, “Any two dancers that earned her confidence to enter a competition such as this must be truly skilled.” he whispered conspiratorially. “Knowing her, she said something about doing their best and having no regrets.” He winked at me, “Leave it all out there on the stage young man.” He gestured grandly, “After all, life’s a stage, we are merely players, all we can do is play our part and enjoy our time in the sun!” He looked over at me and beamed, “There’s probably also something about not wasting your youth, but I’m not quite old enough for that yet.”

Neo and I giggled a bit at that, and suddenly all of our nerves were gone in an instant. I bowed to the large man, “Thank you.” I said simply.

Beryl winked at me, “No idea what you’re talking about; I do believe that I’m ready to make the introductions with your permission and I thank you for your patience.”

I nodded, determined and Beryl gave me a last thumbs up before walking out onto the stage.

“Well that was certainly electrifying as always,” there was a pause to let the audience chuckle at the small joke, “but now I present to you the final contenders of our Dance of Starlight, a mysterious duo represented by no one. Please welcome them to the stage!”

Neo and I stepped out onto the stage, the spotlights nearly blinding me with their brilliance. We walked out onto the stage and the crowd murmured as they saw our resplendent outfits.

Beryl stepped out to the side and the music began, I turned to Neo and clasped her hands. We spun and twirled, dancing gracefully on the stage; I heard some murmurs of appreciation from the crowd. The southern islander dance that Keara had shown us was truly a beautiful dance to behold when performed by experts. With many flowing movements and athletic jumps and skips that were somewhat difficult in the dancing robes.

However, Odell had done his work well and such movements also brought out the beauty in the patterns of our garb as they rippled and flared outward. I grinned slightly, and Neo gave one in reply, our confidence soaring as we performed steps and counter-steps that we had practiced until we had been exhausted. Besides, if they were impressed now, they hadn’t seen anything yet. “Here we go.” I whispered and Neo nodded and closed her eyes in fierce concentration.

Suddenly my world spun and leapt, my feet kept up the dance automatically, trained to muscle memory by our endless hours of practice. The crowd gasped and then roared in response to what I knew they saw.

We were now on the other side of the stage, however, with a still image on the other side. An image of our graceful dance, we did a few more twirls and then suddenly jumped, Neo let out a small gasp and suddenly we were right at the edge of the stage, the onlookers in the front row within an arm's reach. The crowd gasped and applauded, we kept dancing, focussed entirely on the dance itself, weaving in between the fragile statues on the stage. We jumped in the same manner once more… twice more… soon we were upon the final jump. However, I could tell that Neo was tiring as she used her Semblance, her steps were slower, and I quickly matched the pace.

“Neo, are you going to be okay?” I whispered.

Her slightly unfocused eyes cleared as she shook her head slightly, her expression slowly turned to one of steely determination. “I am.” She stated, no trace of doubt, despite the exhaustion that crept into her tone.

I frowned, then nodded once in response, “I believe in you Neo.” I said simply. She gave a tired grin and we spun, our arms outstretched. My world jumped once more, but there was a strange elasticity to it that hadn’t been there before. I looked up with alarm at Neo as her face screwed up with concentration, then to my horror, suddenly went slack. She began to fall and I reflexively knelt down to catch her in my arms.

The feeling of elasticity vanished and I found myself very much still in the same position in the center of the stage. My heart leapt as her eyes slowly opened and I let out a sigh of relief. “Are you okay?” I asked.

I saw Neo’s eyes swell up slightly with tears, “I couldn’t jump, I just… got so tired and I.”

That’s when we were practically bulldozed by the wave of sound that erupted from the crowd.

We looked up in amazement as the crowd surged to their feet, the noise was absolutely deafening.

I frowned, we had messed up at the last part of the routine, was it still really that good? I looked up and saw the massive screen overheads and gasped. I turned around to confirm that what I was seeing was real.

Behind me was a series of after images, all of me bending down to catch Neo as she fell. I blushed as I saw my face transform bit by bit, from worry so thorough that it pierced my heart, to the absolute relief when I had seen she was okay.

I stood up, Neo still in my arms, and then gently set her on her feet. She wobbled a bit, and helped her stay on her feet as we bowed to the crowd. I saw her gaze drift up to the screen overhead and her eyes widened, and she too twisted around to stare at the images behind us.

She then turned to me once more and tears filled her eyes as she hugged me tight, eliciting a collective, ‘awwwwww’ from the crowd that made my face go as red as my hair.

That’s when I saw Beryl walk up to me, grinning from ear to ear. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner! Our mysterious duo now has their names! Give it up for our Jack and the Star Maiden of the Festival of Lights!”

The crowd roared and stamped their approval, Beryl pushed a button and the lever emerged from the stage.

For a time, Neo simply stared at the contraption, I smiled and gently pulled her forward and we walked up to the lever together. We both grasped it at once, turned to each other, then with elated smiles, pulled it down hard.

The globe opened up and the night sky was revealed. Neo and I gasped as we saw the green and blue light of the Northern Lights arc majestically across the sky.

For a while we just stood there and stared, the whole thing feeling like a dream come true. Then suddenly Neo swayed slightly and I put my hand around her waist to support her.

“Are you alright?” I asked her.

She nodded, “Just really tired, that’s all.” she murmured.

At that moment Beryl walked up to us, a massive grin on his face. “That was excellent!” he enthused. “A truly marvelous spectacle; particularly the ending was concluded by the judges to be a perfect representation of the story of Jack and the Star Maiden, truly inspired! No doubt they’ll wish to speak to you!”

I grimaced a little, “Thank you so much, but if it’s no trouble, my companion is really tired from the dance, would it be alright if we snuck out?”

Beryl considered that, then winked at me, “I’m sure we could arrange that, I’ll distract them long enough for you to slip away.” He stuck out his hand to shake, “Just allow me to once more congratulate you and thank you for such a wonderful performance.”

There are times where the smallest of things change the course of history, just a single decision, that out of context, would be absolutely meaningless in the grand scale of things. This was one of those times, because it was at that moment that Beryl took a step forward to shake my hand.

A single shot rang out.

I saw the large man’s smile freeze on his face and then it transformed into a perplexed frown as he looked down to stare at the bloody spot that had appeared on his chest. He looked up at me, then gave a single small, sad sigh and dropped to the ground. Completely still.

Another shot rang out and the crowd erupted into a panic, I felt my scroll vibrate even as I dragged Neo back behind the curtain into the backstage area and set her down against the wall. I wrenched the device out of my robes and answered the call to see Cola’s face.

“Rowan! Thank the Maidens! We’ve neutralized the sniper, but there’s no telling if there’s any more, I’m sending Kyoko to pick you up, do not move from where you are. She’ll escort you back to Sea Reach house, and you’ll hole up there. I will also be sending a squad of four men to the house to protect you. The pass phrase goes as follows, ‘do apple blossoms fall lightly’, ‘not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin’. Do you understand?”

I nodded and repeated the phrases back to him, he nodded sharply, “As I said, wait for Kyoko to pick you up, there will be a car right outside the exit. Cola over and out.” His face winked out from the screen and I collapsed with my back against the wall, hyperventilating slightly as I saw the look on Beryl’s face over and over again in my mind. That man had died saving my life, as unintentional as it had been. I wondered briefly if he had any family…

Suddenly I heard a noise and I rose into a fighting stance. Kyoko emerged around the corner and I relaxed slightly.

“Do apple blossoms fall lightly?” She asked me curtly.

“Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin.” I replied.

Kyoko walked up and knelt in front of Neo, who was breathing shallowly on the ground. “Damn it all! She pushed herself too hard… you carry her, and I’ll lead you to the car. Move!” I instantly leapt to obey, picking up Neo’s slight form in my arms. “Squad 6, this is Firebird, I have found the Egg and the Basket, we are moving toward rendezvous now, do you copy?” I heard a voice chatter back to her through her earpiece, she listened intently, then moved to check down the hall, from which she had come. She turned to me and motioned for me to follow her.

I could hear my own heart beat thunderously in my chest as we ran through the twisting halls that we had journeyed what seemed like a lifetime ago. Kyoko stopped a few times to look around, her eyes alert as she checked to make sure we weren’t walking into an ambush or being followed.

Eventually we reached a steel door, Kyoko raised her hand to her earpiece, “This is Firebird, hold fire on fourth exit, repeat, hold fire on fourth exit, I’m coming out with Egg and the Basket, over.” I heard a brief reply, and Kyoko nodded to me, “Outside, there’s going to be a black car parked at the curb. Look at me Rowan!” She snapped as my gaze shifted down to Neo’s face, whose eyes had fluttered open briefly as she shifted in my arms. “The doors will be open, we have covering fire but there’s no telling how many hostiles are here tonight.”

I gulped, this night had gone from dance and childish nerves to a combat zone of hostiles and snipers. My mouth was dry as I stared at the door, suddenly my head jerked to the side, the side of my face stung from where Kyoko had slapped me. She grabbed the sides of my head and looked me dead in the eyes.

“Rowan! Listen to me! Your only goal is to get yourself and Neopolitan to that car, no matter what happens! It’s got an autopilot back to the house, the password is ‘the Duke’s chestnut’, do you got that?”

I nodded numbly, “The Duke’s chestnut.” I replied.

Kyoko nodded, then let go of my head, “Remember, no matter what happens, get yourself to that car, you got it?”

I stared blankly for a second, then suddenly a single thought came into my head. Suddenly my expression grew determined, and I let out a deep breath. If something happened out there, Neo’s life depend on me getting her to safety, I had to keep it together. Kyoko noticed the change and gave a brief smile, “Ready?”

I nodded and she put her hand to the door, “On three, one, two… three!”

The door slammed open and Kyoko swooped outside, my vision tunneled onto a small black car that was sitting parked on the curb. I willed my feet to move faster, my steps thundered onto the pavement.

We were about halfway when all hell broke loose.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a massive red blur move towards me, I dropped into a roll, and heard an enraged howl as the blur shot over my head. Whatever it was crashed heavily to the ground a short distance away. I got to my feet and started running when I heard a barrage of gunfire. The howl echoed once into the night’s sky, louder this time, an enraged bellow of pain and primal fury. Dimly, I noticed as Kyoko pulled out a long katana and threw herself to the side as another figure dashed at us. I heard the clash of steel as the figure produced knives out of thin air meeting our caretaker’s blade in an overhead strike.

Kyoko’s instructions thundered in my head as I stormed unheedingly toward the waiting car. In my arms I faintly felt Neo stir and feebly struggle, I held tighter and grit my teeth as I closed the distance.

Before I even registered I was there, I threw open the door and threw Neo inside, rolling after her and slamming the door behind me. “The Duke’s chestnut!” I shouted as the car’s AI engaged.

Suddenly the locks on the doors slammed shut, and the car’s computer chirped a reply, “Passcode confirmed, emergency return protocol authorized, please buckle your seatbelts.” The car’s engine whined to a fever pitch. I reached over and grabbed Neo’s seatbelt, buckling her in before turning my attention to my own. It had barely clicked when suddenly the car rose into the air, and wings deployed at the side. My eyes widened as we rose into the air and shot forward pushing me back into my seat with the force of its acceleration.

We soared through the night sky, and I couldn’t help but marvel as I saw the city lights blaze past us. Then my heart fell into my stomach as we began our rapid descent, I could see the Sea Reach house in front of us and I choked back a scream as we decelerated rapidly, I twisted in my seat to see parachutes had deployed from the trunk.

We slowly lowered to the ground, landing with a small thud, that reverberated around the vehicle. I sat there for a moment as the parachutes limply fell to the ground beside us. I flinched violently as my robe vibrated and I reached into it to find my scroll, I answered it to see Cola’s face. It flickered in and out of focus, as though from bad reception.

“Rowan! _zzzttt_ Sea Reach not sa- _zzzzttttt_ no word _zzzttt_ Keara _zzzztttt_ Rowan! Please _zzzzzzttttttt._ ” It broke off completely and went dead.

“Cola? Cola!” I practically screamed at the device. Suddenly there was movement outside and I flinched as something slammed into the car door and a silhouette appeared at the window. I watched in horror as it slid down, leaving something trailing in its wake. Suddenly another figure appeared and I recoiled from the door as it swung open, a knife appeared and cut through the parachute. I raised my fists as I put myself in front of Neo, my eyes glued on the weapon.

Then suddenly a familiar voice came from behind the parachute, “Sorry love, probably scared the living daylight out of yah.” The section of parachute tore away and Keara’s face beamed through the hole.

I gasped, there was blood on her face and her left eye was swollen almost completely shut. She grinned and sheathed the knife, “Ah come off it, it’s not that bad, I’ve had worse. Now come on sharpish before more of these bastards show up.”

I unbuckled myself and Neo, grabbing her, I slid across the seat. Keara reached over and helped me pull her out. I hefted Neo once more in my arms and Keara grunted, “Ach, poor girl, she’s exhausted her Aura.” She shook her head, as we walked to the house. “I’ve pulled that before, it’s like getting a massive hangover, not that you’d know about that of course.”

Even as she bantered calmly, I noticed as her eyes shifted from side to side. I followed her gaze, and in doing so, saw that multiple still forms lay on the ground, their blood mixing freely with the snow on the ground. I stopped abruptly as one of them shifted and coughed, it’s hand reaching out to me.

“Please, I surrender, I-.” He was cut off as Keara suddenly knelt down and in a quick, brutal jerk, slit his throat. I heard a faint gurgle and suddenly he fell still.

I stared at the woman as she wiped her knife on the man’s armor, her eyes met mine and I saw something savage in them.

“An enemy not killed today, is an enemy that will kill you later.” She told me, “I’m sorry you had to see that love, but if enemy reinforcements came, he would have told them about my Semblance, my tactics, maybe even the layout of some of the traps.” She stood up and pushed me lightly toward the open door, “It’s a cold logic love, but someday you’ll understand, for now, we’ve got to get the defenses back online.”

It was then, as I stepped forward, feeling numb that I felt the hairs on the back of my neck tingle. I dropped to my knees, hunkering over Neo, when my whole world exploded.

I opened my eyes groggily, I had been blown through the doorway and was lying with my back against the wall facing back outdoors. A cloaked figure stepped into the doorframe and stopped to stand there, mysterious and menacing. It reached up and threw back its cloak to reveal a man with a thin, angular face. His unnaturally pale eyes looked down at me and he frowned.

“You missed, Atami.” He remarked.

Another figure stepped up beside him and leaned forward, his arm bracing casually on the doorframe. He pouted, “Well, excuse me mister downer.” he turned to me and pointed at the man beside him, “Can you believe him, he just doesn’t understand perfection!”

He walked forward slowly and I struggled to get up, I hissed as my right leg erupted in pain, I looked down to see that it was bent at an unnatural angle. “Oh ssshhhh, sshhhh.” he raised a single finger to his lips. “It’s okay, I’ll make a perfect work of art out of you.” His boots clipped smartly onto the wooden floor until he stood towering over me. “I mean, just look at this backdrop!” he exclaimed, waving his hand dramatically at the gray wall behind me.

His eyes glinted as they dropped back down to me, “Your head is going to paint this wall beautifully!” he giggled madly as he bent over at the waist, raising a single finger, he touched it delicately to my forehead. His eyes peered into mine as I froze and I saw something insane stir in its depths before going suddenly calm. “Let’s make a beautiful work of art, you and I.” he purred, “Something to be remembered in your posterity.”

He laughed maniacally and in a desperate effort my hands shot up to grab his hand. He frowned as I tried to move the limb, to no avail.

“Hmmm, that’s too pathetic.” He mused and he suddenly grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall, once, twice. My ears rung and my head dropped limply as he let go off it and I groaned as he put his finger back into place once more, the tip resting lightly on my forehead. “Let’s make you go out with a bang, not a whimper.” He giggled as he adjusted his finger’s position slightly, I dimly heard his compatriot shout something at him. Aatami let out a sigh, “Silence from the peanut gallery please!” he replied. I saw a beatific smile spread across the man’s face, “There, now… say cheese!”

I dimly registered a figure dash through the door and I saw surprise briefly register on the man’s face as he started to turn. Suddenly the man’s face grew still and his eyes rolled back as he fell to the side. My gaze followed his body to see it hit the ground and the head roll away. I lifted up my gaze to see Kyoko there, her eyes ablaze with fury.

“Cheese you son of a bitch.” She hissed. She spat at the corpse then turned back to the entryway, where I saw the thin man was standing up and dusting his pants.

He looked up and raised a single eyebrow at the body of his compatriot. He let out a sigh and turned his gaze back to Kyoko, “Most unseemly.” he complained as he stepped backward. He lifted his hands and blue light began to flicker around them, suddenly blue ghostly arrows began to form around him, first a couple appeared, then more, then even more than that.

Soon, hundreds if not thousands of the missiles hovered in the air, the man bowed slightly, “Good bye, madam.” he said, and they flowed towards us in a wave of death.

Kyoko let out a yell and there was a flash of light, when I had finally blinked the spots out of my eyes, I stared with amazement.

Kyoko stood at the entrance to the house, surrounding her was a great cocoon of fire that roiled and spun around her. She stepped forward and I saw the thin man’s eyes narrow as he pulled out a rapier. More arrows began to form around him and she rushed forward, her katana held high as she let out a battle cry.

I heard a groan and I turned my gaze to see Neo sitting up, her eyes widened as she looked around.

“Rowan, what’s going on?” She asked as she saw me, she gasped “What happened to your leg? Is that man dead?” She rattled off her questions, but didn’t wait for a response as she stood up and began walking toward me. Suddenly there was a shout and she turned to see the strange man jump out of the way as Kyoko rushed forward, the fire aura around her leaving a trail of charred grass in her wake.

“Is that Miss Kyoko?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Get down Neo!” I hissed, she obeyed and crouched down as she walked over to begin examining my leg, her eyes occasionally drifting over to Atami’s corpse.

“It’s broken.” She confirmed and she twisted to grab the leg of a nearby nightstand that had been overturned from the force of the explosion earlier. She then proceeded to tear a strip off of her beautiful blue and pink dress. She looked at me meaningfully and I nodded, gritting my teeth slightly. She bent over and began speaking as she aligned my leg with the plank of wood.

“So what happened? The last thing I remember is that there was a sniper and Ber-” she choked a bit on the words, “Beryl was shot. Then I remember we left, I think there was a part where we were flying? The next thing I know, I see all of this.”

I deliberately turned my gaze from my leg, “Yeah, long story short, the ‘car’ ended up being able to fly, we landed here and Keara was bringing us inside, when that guy.” I nodded at Atami’s corpse, “Showed up with that really thin guy that Kyoko’s now fighting outside, they-” I let out a hiss as there was a sharp crack and white-hot pain coursed through my leg. I pounded the ground with a clenched fist, but kept my voice calm. “She killed him, and that’s when you woke up.”

Neo nodded as she swiftly wrapped the strip of silk around the makeshift splint. “Where’s Keara then?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t seen her since those two showed up.”

Neo bit her lip at the response and looked from side to side, “I don’t see her, hopefully she’s okay.”

I nodded as I watched the fight outside, Kyoko appeared to solidly have the upper hand, as whoever the other assailant was, he kept giving ground. The fight had started only a few steps from the house and now they were out on the street.

Suddenly my heart grew cold as I heard a faint, familiar roar, “Oh Maidens.” I swore.

I felt the ground quiver beneath me, “What the hell is that?” cried Neo.

“There were two others outside the ACE center, one of them sounded exactly like that.” I explained.

Neo turned and picked me up, I grimaced as my injured leg swung limply. Neo began walking swiftly further into the house, “Come on then, we have to-” She stopped in her tracks and I turned my head to see a white haired woman wearing a heavy fur coat standing in the hallway. She grinned savagely as she spun a knife deftly in her right hand..

“Hello there, I would’ve knocked but the door was open, so I let myself in.” She pulled out a knife in her other hand and began spinning it as well, she sauntered toward us menacingly. Her red eyes glinted and her breathing quickened as she approached, Neo backed up uncertainly and the woman’s smile widened.

“Come on dear,” she purred, “I just want to get a better look at you, that is a lovely dress that you’re wearing.” I shivered as I saw bloodlust flare in her eyes, Neo let out a snarl and whirled around and began running back down the other way.

I heard the woman give a wild laugh and her footfalls quicken to pursue us. I choked back a cry as smoke suddenly poured out of everywhere. “Keep running!” I heard Keara’s voice cry through the smoke as I saw an indistinct shape pass by us. A moment later I heard the clash of steel behind us as blades met.

Neo didn’t even pause and whipped around the corner, suddenly there was a gigantic crash and two massive red arms punched through the wall beside us. Neo lunged forward, barely avoiding their grasp as they swung blindly. They suddenly fell still and I saw them tug together and pull, there was a groan and the wall slowly caved outward; stone crashed down in a tidal wave out into the snow.

Neo kept running and as I watched a gigantic thing lowered its head into the resulting hole and stared after us. Neo ran up to the doorway and glanced around before taking a deep breath, “We have to find some place to lay low until Cola arrives with reinforcements.” she told me and she nodded toward a neighboring house, a squat, pale green stone building. “That’ll do.” she whispered and then closed her eyes. I felt that weird elastic feeling once more and the next thing I knew we were standing a few paces away from the door.

We stood there for a moment and then Neo suddenly slumped to her knees, dropping me and sending me rolling into the snow. I whipped my head around to see her eyes roll back into her head as she fell to the ground. I stared for a second then realized that if she had exhausted her Aura before, she had utterly depleted it now.

“Damn it Neo!” I cursed as I crawled my way to her, “From now on, plans are my thing!”

I desperately looked for something, anything to brace myself. My eyes eventually locked onto an assault rifle a few paces away. I stared at the weapon and then desperately lunged toward it, grabbing it, I made sure the safety was on before using the butt as a crutch. I carefully knelt down and picked up Neo’s still form and threw it over my shoulder.

I stumbled slightly under her weight and grimaced as I stared at the front door of the house, the wooden surface seeming impossibly far away. I gritted my teeth and lifted my good leg and drug my bad one after it. One step after another I made my way forward, the only sound that registered was that of my own breathing. Just a little bit further, just a little bit-

A gigantic shape loomed out of the corner of my eye and I fell forward more than rolled to avoid it. I flipped onto my back and flicked off the safety in the same motion; a crimson giant stood over me, it was grotesquely muscled, with veins bulging out from under its skin. It roared at me and I pulled the trigger.

The butt of the rifle hammered into my shoulder as I sent round after round into the creature. It stepped backward, a massive hand raised to protect its face as it roared in pain. An impossibly long moment later, the gun clicked, the magazine empty. I yanked at the trigger, yelling incoherently in despair. The giant growled as its beady eyes stared at me in fury, then it lifted both of its massive fists overhead.

I stared up at my impending doom and just suddenly felt tired, I was beaten and broken. I could only delay the inevitable at this point, I stared at the giant and grinned fatalistically as I deployed the bayonet on the rifle and held it up. A last feeble gesture of defiance.

The giant let out another roar and its boulder-sized fists began their descent.

I blinked at a sudden flash of light and heat, the giant paused and began to turn when a large fireball slammed into its side. It was sent tumbling and I scrambled desperately to watch the ensuing brawl.

It was Kyoko, her face set in a feral snarl as she slashed at the giant with her katana, the giant cried out pathetically as sheets of blood flowed from gigantic slashes in its arms.

There was something wrong though, Kyoko’s fiery aura was no longer as bright as it had been and even as I watched her cuts were slowing, becoming sloppier. Her opponent seemed to notice this as well and its frantic scrambling went still, and suddenly, as she pulled back for another blow. A massive arm snapped out and grabbed her around the throat.

Her hands shot to the giant’s grasp and she struggled desperately as he got to his feet and leered at her. I saw the grip tighten and Kyoko’s aura flared once, then died out completely as she fell limp.

“No!” I screamed.

Kyoko seemed to hear me, and her head suddenly raised, I saw a soft smile appear on her face. She raised her hands to grab onto the giant’s arms. Her mouth moved as she whispered something and I saw her face grow clam. Suddenly the fiery aura flared to life once more, it concentrated in on itself, growing brighter and brighter. The giant screamed and thrusted it’s face away from the fireball it now held in its grasp. The light got so bright that I had to squint to see through it.

Then everything exploded.

The shock wave hit me and I fell flat on my back, gasping as the wind was knocked out of me. For an eternity I lay there, the stars swirling above my head.

Finally I weakly lifted my head to see a gigantic crater where the giant had once stood. I dragged myself forward, my heart and head numb as my body moved without me even telling it to do so.

I reached the edge of the still smoking crater, the ground warm beneath my hands and I fell there limply as I simply stared. My eyes caught a glint of steel and I looked up to see Kyoko’s katana standing upright in the snow. I stared at it and then rolled over on my back to see that the sun was rising.

I don’t know how long I lay there, but I frowned as I saw a speck appear in the distance. It grew rapidly and I began to hear the sound of a troop transport. I stared at the rapidly approaching ship, it was a Falcon, my mind flashed back to a far-off memory of my mother and my father. “Isn’t it a little redundant to name an airship after a bird?” my father had asked.

“You dolt, it carries a sense of grace and speed.” my mother had replied lightly.

“A dolt am I? What about the Bullhead you two-bit airship designer?” he smiled as she rolled her eyes.

“That was your idea remember?” she reminded him.

“Oh that’s right, well that carries a sense of dignity and sturdiness; also it will be easy to involve in crude curses by the soldiers it carries.”

Throughout the argument they never grew heated, instead, they seemed to take a perverse pleasure in the names they would call each other.

Tears sprung to my eyes and exhaustion washed over me as the ship landed and Cola jumped out of the passenger’s compartment, fully armored figures with heavy rifles jumped out to the side of him, scanning for threats.

The large man ran up to me and crashed to his knees by my side, “Rowan!” I heard Cola’s voice as if from far away, “you’re safe now, it’s all going to be okay.”

I smiled at that and finally let exhaustion overtake me.


End file.
